Stealing Hearts
by hitomi-chan
Summary: He was a detective, she was a thief. His mission was to catch her, and hers was to outsmart him. A tale of two people reunited five years later, proving that love really does conquer all, but all has a price to it...chapter 5 is up! R&R!
1. A Small Gift

As you have noticed, or if you're new, this story has been re-edited. I was quiet displeased with the way it was done, so I've re-written the whole story again, hopefully more appealing. This story was inspirited by a book I still haven't read, but give credit for idea (not the story, thank you, I didn't that myself) is from the book by Christopher Brookmyer 'The Sacred Art of Stealing.' There have been made some drastic changes in this story, but obviously, many things are still the same, the message of this story. You will understand if you read this story (see if you can spot the similarity) enjoy the chapter, whether you read the first version or you've just decided to read it now, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Stealing Hearts

Chapter One - A Small Gift

* * *

Night had fallen quickly over the active streets and hubbub of Escatopia, the heart and capital of one of the most prominent lands, Fanelia. It was cradled between mountains and blessed with lush vegetation. People from all over the country sought a place in one of the world's largest cities, busily working throughout the day to rise in life. It was well past three in the morning, when most night activity lulled into a stop, the night very silent and peaceful. The air was cool and ruffled the grass and leaves as it made its way south, stars twinkling high in the sky, scattered randomly in a sea of darkness. 

High buildings stood towering above houses and gleamed slightly with the light of the moon. Escatopia was the centre of culture and wealth of the country. So naturally, it had museums. Museums of modern arts, of Ancient artefacts, Museum of the history of Fanelia and many others. Among the many museums scattered around the city, one of the most famous museums of Fanelia, The Museum of The Great War, stood quietly and vigilant and such time of hour at the centre of the city.

It had once been an old mansion, owned by one of the wealthiest lords of the land given to the city after he passed away a widower and childless. The Museum was large, having elegance many museums lacked. Large windows circled the museum, and with two grand stone colons on either side of the entrance, and the museum styled in a baroque fashion.

Inside a silence filled the air, except for the quiet humming of the alert system and the air conditioner. The floor was marbled and shone brightly, with creamy walls on either side clean and bare. The lights were turned off and there wasn't a soul in sight. After the entrance the Museum was divided into many sections: portraits scenery, armoury and weapons, treasures and, of course, the shop.

Cameras turned leisurely from side to side capturing everything around it, positioned throughout the vast museum. Hidden inside the museum was the surveillance room, where all cameras transmitted their films inside a small, obscure place with its glass tinted black and only a few selected were honoured with the key. Outside the door written in bold letter 'Only Staff Permitted.'

Inside, a man no older than forty stood seated engrossed watching the small television to the side of the security cameras. He was a thin man, his hair was sleeked back and a few fine strands of silver streaked his dark blonde, almost ginger hair. His eyebrows were fair and his crystal blue eyes stood transfixed at the program, with a donut at hand as he munched on it every once and a while with the a box filled with others close by. He wore the uniform of a security guard, navy blue pants and white shirts with a hat similar to that of a police. A gun was strapped to the waist loosely, and under the light the badge on the right breast read _Larry O'Dell_. From time to time his eyes would stray from the entertaining box and glance and the films, but quickly return to the program when everything that he could see were empty rooms, save for his partner, a round man slightly older than he was with a bushy moustache and equally bushy brown hair, Mr. Bill Brown.

Bill Brown was a heavy man, when he walked his shoes clattered loudly against the cool marble, his large belly bouncing slightly with every stride. His beady eyes examined the rooms carefully, and sometimes reached for his gun at his hip and flashed the brightness of his flashlight when he saw odd shapes or heard a noise other than his footsteps. His flashlight guided him inside the place, almost as if he were inside a car with headlights. It was a boring job indeed; both Larry and Bill had to agree.

One would think that it would be a bid more exciting, as in every movie museums are robbed, security guards are saviours and alert the police and become heroes. Unfortunately, that was not the case with those two, whom have been working for the museum for much longer than ten years. It became quiet tiring, repeating the same routine every night, the urge to flee from the ominous and empty museum almost unbearable. So, it was with great effort that Bill dragged his thick legs around the museum, sure to pass every room and exam not as enthusiastically as he had the room before.

The wind outside grew more aggressive, and scratched on the windows, flew inside the museum and made a swishing sound in its darkness. Bill sniffled and rubbed his moustache as he left the last door from the armoury section, ready to repeat the same process with the treasure section. Bill rested one of his plumb arms at his waist as he punched a few numbers for security and waited until it blinked green and allowed him access inside Treasure section. Much the same fashion as the section before followed the previous one, every room empty and untouched. The large man sighed tiredly as he made his way to the last section of the museum, the Portrait Scenery.

His hands grabbed his communicator and spoke gruffly, "Larry, pal, I'm going to check through the last section of the museum, Portrait Scenery. Finish those donuts of yours, but make sure you save some for me too, you greedy bastard. My legs are aching and I can't wait to leave this forsaken place," Bill looked around with his eyes and wrinkled his nose in dislike at an obscure painting.

The communicator crackled, and moments later a voice chuckled, "Don't you worry, Bill. I've got enough donuts for you. Couldn't agree with you more, it kinda gives me the creeps in this place." Larry lowered his voice, as if someone might hear their conversation and said in a hushed tone laced with trepidation, "They say that the old man was murdered, forced to give up his land to the government. Some say his family was murdered and after death his soul roams around this old place in search of the ones that took his life and his family's, perhaps looking for revenge. Just the thought brings a chill down my spine."

"Don't be stupid, you old goat," Roared Bill and his voice bounced off the walls, the momentarily quiet museum suddenly filled with Bill's booming voice, "You have to daft to believe that. Even if he had been murdered, ghosts do not exist." Bill said seriously and looked to the side, and jumped slightly, the portrait of a madman galloping in his horse with red-blood eyes swirling with fire in them. A sort of a manic expression, following Bill wherever he went. He coughed loudly and shook his head, "Just be ready in 20 minutes or so."

"Roger that." A sound of shuffling sounded on the other line and Larry said in an excited voice, "Hey, Bill, did you read the news lately?"

Bill continued to look around him and replied gruffly, "No, spill."

"You know that thief, you know, the one they always talk on the news? Yeah, well, it seems like he did it again, Bill! Emerald strikes again!" Larry almost seemed like a child in a candy store for the first time. "This time he went for the National Museum of Fine Arts, can you believe it? And they took the _Smile of Celena_ no less! The most precious painting in the museum! Unbelievable! I always thought they had excellent security." Larry said thoughtfully.

Bill snorted, " Never really thought they were well guarded anyways. But we make a good team, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Said Larry, and as an afterthought said, "That's all."

Bill nodded but said nothing; the communicator made a clicking noise and went dead. Bill stored back on his belt and continued his walk under the dim light from the moon that seeped inside the museum. It was almost in a trance that Bill reached the last room; glad the work was done for the night. Bill entered the room slowly, flashlight flashing, gun nearby, he scrutinized the painting and would stop a few times and look at paintings he had seen many times in different angels, curious if the next day it would seem different. The room was gravely silent, even as Bill breathed he could hear himself, a sort of silence that a normal person would have felt uncomfortable.

There was a soft sound, one that was slightly different than what Bill knew, a normal person would disregard and it would most likely go unnoticed. But thanks for many years of work, Bill sensed it and paused for a moment, he titled his head to the sight as if to listen to something, and than scrunched his face in a scowl. Quickly, he reached again for his communicator and whispered urgently, "Larry! Have you seen anything different lately? No moving objects or cameras stopped recording?"

There was a cause on the other line, but it soon crackled and a puzzled voice responded, "Whatcha blabbering about, Bill? There hasn't been a soul in sight the whole night! And for most of the nights I've been working here. Why, you heard something?"

Bill eyed the corner of the exhibition and walked towards it warily, knowing nothing would be there, "When did that genitor creep leave?"

Larry answered after a short pause, "Dunno really, wait…´bout two hours ago. Did you see anyone?" A tint of excitement could be noted on his voice.

Bill roamed his eyes again and sighed heavily; "I guess it was nothing, I'm getting too old for this, Larry."

"It gets us paranoid, that's what."

Bill laughed hoarsely and shook his head with a wide grin, "You got that right, and my wife is always complaining how nervous I seem at every moment in the house at night."

Larry laughed along, "Are you done?"

Bill nodded, even though it was impossible for Larry to see that, "Yeah, looking through the battle scene paintings."

"Roger." And once again the communicator went dead.

He hummed slightly as he made his way out of the last section and on his way out punched the numbers to close the doors security. Bill walked with a certain bounce as he made his way towards the security room, almost gleeful to call his partner and leave. He stopped in front of the door promptly at fifteen past four. With eyes dropping slightly he opened the door. Larry turned his head and regarded Bill for a moment; he smiled, a crooked smile with some teeth yellowing, and stood up from his seat. With bony fingers he straightened his shirt and pressed down his trousers. Bill looked around the room and eyed the donuts for a moment, "Ready?"

Larry nodded and turned off the TV, crossed the room, grabbed the box of donuts and left in a huff with Bill at his side, munching on a chocolate covered donut. They took their coats from the hanger and zipped up, glanced one last time at the museum and went through the backdoors.

The door creaked slightly, the cool air hit their flushed cheeks and they stepped outside. Every once and a while one would turn their head over their shoulder and glance back at the museum, almost in fear it would disappear. The two men conversed lightly and walked brusquely away, eager to arrive home. They hadn't bothered to wait for the next set of security guards, it didn't make a difference if they weren't there at the right time. They complained how young guards weren't as punctual as they used to be. The air had calmed down and slowly the museum began to distant itself, forgotten in their memories as they headed home.

Suddenly, a sound very odd to them, a high pitched like shrill rang from behind them. It was a distant sound, one they had heard before, but not often. They slowed their paces and looked at each other. For a moment, they stood staring, uncertain what the sound was, and than, as if woken from a dream, both sprang from their spots and ran towards the museum. The sound became clearer, and it seemed almost like bells, ringing violently fast. By the time they arrived at the museum their breathing was laboured, their blood pounding in their ears and the ache from the ear-shattering ring. Their legs wobbled slightly, the exercise not common for them, and rushed inside.

Larry was the first one to swiftly walk in the security room and call the police, regardless if the alarm had been ticked-off from a falling leaf. Once reported, Larry slammed the phone down and rushed to Bill's side, suddenly not as eager about the adventure as he had dreamed countless times. With much difficulty, he asked, "Bill, do you think…?"

Bill breathed uneasily and wiped his red face from the sweat it trickled down his round face, "I don't know, Larry. All I know is that this is something completely different from what we are used to."

Larry looked frightful for a moment and gripped his gun tightly, the shrilling sound of the alarm already accustomed to him. Bill scanned the security room and looked at one of the radars. His eyes glided through it and he smirked, "Filthy bastard, they went for the portraits."

Larry looked alarmed for a moment, "Than it was really a robbery."

Bill puffed and looked at him, "It might. Let's go."

Both man walked as fast as their throbbing legs could take them, which wasn't very fast. When once Bill was thankful the museum wasn't as big as others, he now cursed all rooms that seemed to only distant themselves as he walked faster, almost ran, with Larry right behind him. Down the corridor a bright red light was blinking, the last room on the exhibition. Bill and Larry burst into the room and gulped lungful of air, very breathless and head quiet dizzy.

With some trepidation, Bill looked towards the place were he felt would be empty. His eyes rested on an empty wall, the marks of a frame marked by the sun. Bill walked slowly towards it, Larry close by, and stood in front of it, looking at a once filled space. Bill´s eyes dropped to the golden label and he inwardly winced. The famous painting of _General Dilandau_ was gone. It just so happened to be the most valuable painting in the whole exhibition; it was even as advertised for the museum.

Bill gulped audibly, even with the high pitched alarm, and glanced towards a very pale Larry. He parted his dry lips and half yelled to be heard, "You know what this means, don´t you?"

Larry nodded gloomily.

Bill nodded sadly along with Larry and noticed a small piece of paper innocently stuck to the side of where the portrait should have been. Not quiet certain if it had been there before, Bill reached for it with clammy hands and squinted at the sloppy hand written note. Silently, he read the words to himself and dropped the note with eyes wide. Larry picked it up and read it too. Both guards looked at each other and sighed tiredly. Bill placed his hand over his forehead and Larry looked at the note again, the sound of the alarm numbing their senses and both waited for when the police came, and both would fall with dignity and do their duty to the very end.

Clutched between Larry´s slender fingers was a piece of paper, no bigger than a palm, and no more than ten words.

_Thanks for the gift boys, better luck next time._

_Emerald_

* * *

hoped you liked the first chapter, or should I say prologue. And don´t forget to review before you leave, thanks! 

Hitomi-chan

30/08/03 (new version 10/02/05)


	2. Dark Amber Meets Emerald

Hey there, here's the second chapter of the story, edited and ready to for you to read! Leave a comment please, I would really appreciate it! (oh the countless hours I've spent on this story…)

* * *

Thank You

**dillpops**-you're my first reviewer thanks for the support, I edited the first chapter as well, thanks!

**snow blossoms**-blush thanks! here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy

**Deidamia**-hehe, thanks for reviewing, here's the new chapter!

**Paige Moonsword**-hehe, Van is here! hugs Van umm, Kate and Leopold is cool nn;; enjoy chapter 2!

**Avelyn Lauren**-thanks for reviewing! Enjoy:p

**Love Witch**-hugs you thank you! I'm glad you like the twist here's our Van! Lol, enjoy.

**Ryuu Angel**-evil laugh yeah, you're the only one that complained;; after I read your review, I just had to post it this weekend! And Vannie is here points at Van so sexy…..cough anyway…..lol, the men think Hitomi is a guy nn;; hehe…they won't know what hit them….. hahah, I wasn't thinking as Celena and Dilandau as painting here;; maybe they will in the fic…..maybe not sigh it all depends, eh? But it's the Dilandau in the painting is the Esca version, the Dilly in the fic is, well, fic version;; sorry if I don't make any sense…….and I love art too! Okay, thanks for reviewing, it was very funny and brought a smile to my face! Enjoy chapter 2

* * *

Stealing Hearts

Chapter two - Dark Amber Meets Emerald

* * *

It was Monday morning, a hellish day for any normal being. The horrid thought of leaving the warm bed after a restful weekend and having to battle for your life for the rest of the week doesn't seem so appealing. The stores and commerce was back and alive, the uproar of cars and trains running through the city and endless faces walking to their work moved the country to its wealth. 

The vendors eagerly chanted their customers showing their best works to lull them inside and hopefully gain money. Offices buzzed with calls and conversations, the air thick and dry from the AC´s and the bodies clustered inside the cubicles working swiftly. And it was no different for Frankie. It was like any other day for him, really. He worked at the Police department, with a dream to one day becomes a cop. But, for now, he was content as a secretary/messenger. He was a short man, with thick round glasses and very slim. However, it ever times such as these that made him wonder why exactly he had wanted to be a cop. Frankie stood in front of his boss and tried to look as professional as possible as he continued to bellow wildly inside his office.

"What do you mean nothing?" a tall and broad man rose from his seat in disbelief. Frankie noticed with some nervousness a nerve pop out of his boss´ neck; face all red and twisted into a scowl. It was a truly frightening scene. He mumbled weakly, "I mean, it wasn't there when they arrived."

His boss, named Mr. Folken, looked at the small man with a maddening glare, his jaw clenched very tightly before speaking, "You mean to tell me that the Great War museum, one of the best surveillances in all of Fanelia, might I add, was robbed? But just not any thief, but by Emerald himself?" The man roared loudly and his red eyes shone very brightly under the intense light of his office. He was a man in his youth, still in his young thirties and at a prestigious stage of his career. His hair was slightly longer than most man would have it cut, with a very rare colour of blue, along with red piercing eyes. His nose was straight and unbelievably feminine for a man, with thin lips and a narrow face. His body was fit, visible by his strong arms and the way his shirt stretched across his firm chest. He wore a white shirt, with its sleeves rolled up at the heat inside the office, a red tie slightly loose, and dark pants with a matching belt. He looked totally irresistible if he didn't look like he wanted to bite someone's head off.

Frankie felt his legs buckle and shut his eyes tightly, "Exactly, sir."

The man cried in frustration and threw the can filled with pens, almost hit the poor man's head, "I can't believe it!" Mr. Folken sat back in his hair and growled low in his throat. His blue hair gleamed and swayed slightly when he stood up quickly and went around the table, making Frankie jump out of his skin. Mr. Fanel paced the room once, twice, looked at Frankie, paced the room again with an expression that Frankie could only think as deep in concentration. Suddenly, Mr. Fanel crossed the room and stood in front of Frankie, towering over his small form, "When did all of this happen?" Hissed Mr. Fanel, reminding Frankie of a poisonous snake.

Frankie cleared his throat and tried to look at Mr. Fanel´s eyes, "Around, four-thirty, sir."

Mr. Fanel rubbed his chin thoughtfully and cast a menacing look at Frankie, "This was before the second round of guards arrived, correct?"

Frankie nodded, "The first guards had just left when the alarm went off."

Mr. Fanel thrust one of his hands inside his pants, the other continued rubbing his chin, "And they have no pictures of Emerald what so ever? Nothing?"

Frankie glanced down at the report and skimmed through the pages, "Um, that's what it seems, sir."

Mr. Fanel gritted his teeth and swung his hand and slammed against his palm, Frankie scooted away slowly, "God damn it! The man is a fucking shadow!"

Frankie stood very still and looked at Mr. Fanel. He caught his gaze and said in a gruff voice, "Anything else?"

The poor man shook his head and contained himself from smiling at the thought of leaving the office. Mr. Fanel glared and barked, "So get out of here, damn it! Do I have to tell you what to do?" The small man quickly made his way to the door but was quickly spun around my Mr. Fanel. He gulped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Mr. Fanel, as if speaking to a child.

"I was just—" the man explained but Mr. Fanel quickly shushed him with a glare.

"I don't care where you go, just as long as you don't take the report with you." Mr. Fanel promptly snatched the report from Frankie's hands and went back his seat calmly. Frankie stood there, with the door half hanging open as he clutched the handle strongly. Mr. Fanel was looking through the pages and lifted his head up again, irritated to see him still there, "What are you still doing here? Go, go!"

Frankie didn't have to be told twice and practically ran out the room, almost slamming the door behind him.

Mr. Fanel mumbled about incompetent secretaries and he turned another page. While skimming through the pages, he grasped his mug and took a large gulp, feeling the hot liquid go down his throat. He twirled the mug a little, and took another sip of it as his eyes continued roaming through the pages, eyebrows slightly furrowed. His desk was a mess; papers were laying everywhere. He had never been much of a neat freak, but it seemed that his desk was made out of papers; he hardly remembered how the surface of the desk looked like. Mr. Fanel sighed tiredly and brought the lamp closer to the report.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Once again irritable by the lack of privacy, Mr. Fanel raised his head and scolded and said in a rough voice, "Come in."

The door gentlely opened, and in walked a tall man with dark locks combed poorly, if combed at all. He had sun kissed skin and he wore a dark shirt, almost black, with dark pants, and over his shoulder he held a leather jacket. The young man wasn't intimidated by the way Mr. Fanel was glaring at him, by the contrary, he seemed quiet amused and chuckled, "Scaring your employees? Now, now, Folken. I thought you had passed that phase already." The young man rolled his maroon eyes and closed the door softly behind him, unceremoniously sitting in front of Mr. Fanel.

Mr. Fanel, or as the man had called him, Folken, dropped his scowl and grinned, "Van, good to see you!"

Van grinned and leaned against the table, a curious gleam in his deep eyes, "Nice to see you too, brother."

Folken regarded him for a moment, "You must be wondering why I called you here."

Van smirked and nicked the report away from Folken, "Actually, I have a pretty good idea why I'm here, but since I can't read minds, I don't know what I'm supposed to do exactly." Van's glided through the papers and would occasionally glance at Folken´s face, but quickly returned to the report at hand and nodded his head once and a while.

"I presume you know it involves Emerald." Said Folken as he looked at Van flipping through the pages. Van nodded his head without looking up.

"They have no shots of her, what so ever," grumbled Folken irritated and passed his hand over his hair. He scolded, "The blasted man pranced inside the damn museum with no one inside and could have very well left the museum without setting the alarm off! Bloody hell!"

"I know," said Van almost bored and handed back the report to Folken, "He must have planned this very well. There's no doubt about it. He even knew the passwords."

Folken snapped his head towards Van in disbelief.

"He had the password to the whole museum. You say that they didn't film anything, right?" Van paused and waited until Folken nodded seriously, "Well, it's really no surprise because they didn't film anything. He stopped the cameras."

Folken spluttered, "But that's impossible!" He said in outrage, "it's impossible to turn off the cameras, Van! They were specifically designed to not succumb to things like these!"

Van glanced sideways at Folken, "Well, than we seem to have not only a thief, but also a hacker. It seems most likely that Emerald bribed someone, it's highly unlikely that he would gather this information on his own, but than again, I could be wrong." Van pulled out a tape and wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at Folken. The older man nodded his head and Van strolled over to the television, popped open the case and slid the tape in. Almost tiredly he pressed play and waited for the image to appear.

"See there?" Van pointed on the timer at the bottom of the screen, four little digits moving by the second. The tape filmed an empty corridor, the light from outside illuminating the wall. Suddenly, the number skipped several minutes, and from than on continued properly. Van stopped the tape and emphasised on the difference of time, around the time the museum had been robbed.

Folken gaped and shut his mouth tightly, "Bloody hell," He moaned and rubbed his temple, "What a horrible way to start the week."

Van snorted, "You're telling me, I have to see your ugly face on Monday morning. Not a pretty sight, might I add."

Folken laughed and tapped Van on the back, "Be very thankful you're relative, or you wouldn't see anything for the next three days."

Van grinned and tapped Folken on the back as well, "I know."

Folken looked at Van and smirked, "Well, I always knew you had it in you, kiddo. I mean, you _did_ graduate on top of your class."

Van looked taken aback by the tone his brother was speaking to him, but smiled nevertheless, "Yeah, well, that's not the only thing I've got up my sleeve." Van grabbed Folken´s coffee and took a swing at it, almost drinking half of what was left. Folken raised an eyebrow in curiosity and leaned against his desk, "I'm all ears."

Van grinned and hoped away from the desk, turned slightly to the side and walked slowly around the room, "It seems, from my calculations, that Emerald will strike Fanelian Culture Museum next."

Folken´s eyes enlarged incredibly and continued following Van with his eyes, "How can that be? Doesn't the fool know that would be his death? If he thought it was easy to have entered the Museum of the Great War, than he's bloody going to be disappointed, because the Fanelian Culture Museum is the best equipped museum in Fanelia, no thief has even _entered_ the place before, but less rob anything!" Folken almost laughed at the thought.

"I believe it's possible to break down the barrier of that Museum. This thief has skill, it won't be easy, but if there's someone most likely to do it, it´s him," Van said firmly and he sat back down on the chair in front of Folken.

Folken shook his head and looked at Van curiously, "The bloody bastard, I wonder what would happen if someone caught him. That would be the day."

"Or her." Interjected Van and he took another sip of his coffee.

"What?" Folken glanced at Van out of his trance.

"Or her, Emerald could be a woman," Van said in a matter of fact.

Folken thrust his head back and let a bark of laughter, "Ah! I would love to see the day! Van," Said Folken as he wiped his eyes from tears of laughter, "Emerald is not a woman, trust me."

Van looked at Folken and leaned closer to his brother, "It could very well be a woman, mind you. We've never seen the thief before, not even a glimpse on tape. It's very hard to be so certain it's a man."

Folken snorted and grinned at the thought.

Van looked amusedly at Folken, "I hope that your wife doesn't know your opinion of Emerald being a woman. Well, I guess she doesn't, otherwise you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

Suddenly, Folken stopped laughing and glared at Van, "Whatever, we can bloody have this debate of your annoying women rights movement later," growled Folken, "but we have to focus on a way to keep the reputation of the museum from being sainted. I don't care what we do, climb Mount Everest if you do, but we have to keep it safe and away from Emerald." Folken tapped his finger strongly against the desk on its importance.

Van whistled and brought his arms back behind his head and grinned cheekily, "I already feel sorry for the people that will have to deal with him." Van laughed and missed the flicker that passed in his brother's eyes.

"Van," said Folken with a pleasant grin on his face.

Van tensed and turned towards Folken, half jumping from his seat at the realization, "Oh, no, no, no! Don't even think about it, I'm so out."

"You don't even know what it is," said Folken seriously, trying his hardest not to laugh at his brother's expression.

"You don't have to, I know you too well, remember? We're brothers. That's still a no," Van sipped his brother's coffee again and turned away from Folken´s pleading look.

"Van, I want that museum to keep its reputation, I don't care what we do, but we can't let this son of a bitch get in," growled Folken as he paced the large office, planning something, "Van, how would you like to take an assignment?"

"No," said Van bluntly.

"Come on, it´s not like I´m going to bite your head off if you fail, or anything," laughed Folken as he tried to catch Van's eye.

Van glanced pointedly at Folken with the mug under his chin, the steam of the coffee slightly blurring his image, "Really?"

Folken smiled, "I won't bite _too_ hard, than."

Van paced around the room and looked deep in thought.

"You'll be paid handsomely, and I know you want to do something exciting with your life, so why not this?" Asked Folken, trying desperately to persuade his little brother.

Van turned towards his brother and raised an eyebrow at him, "Exciting? Like, risking my life with the most dangerous thief Fanelia has ever seen? Oh, I think I'll pass, thanks."

Folken scolded, "It's not like he's a murderer."

"He could very well be, we don't know anything about him! And even if he is a _he_!" Van exclaimed.

"And that's why we need you, to find out if he's a she or he or whatever, and other things." Folken sat back on his seat and leaned back, peering at Van with his eyes almost closed.

"You're really desperate for me to take this assignment," laughed Van and looked down at his hands, trying to think of ways of getting out of the mess.

"Absolutely, you're the person I trust the most," Folken leaned forward again and felt like his words were starting to have an affect on him, "besides, I know that you are the best for this job, and I'm sure you're not scared to take it, right?" Folken bit back a smile and knew he would fall for that.

Van's eyes gleamed dangerously, "Oh, that was dirty."

"I know, but now you can't back away, so…are you taking it or not? I mean, I could always ask someone else…." Folken trailed off, knowing he didn't have to finish the sentence for the answer.

"Of course I'm going to take, and prove you how damn good I am," Van scolded and felt like bashing his brother's head and ripping that knowing smirk off his face. He always, _always_ got weak when his brother messed with his ego.

"Good, I was almost certain you would chicken out or something." Folken practically snickered and bounced slightly on his chair.

"Go to hell."

"Yeah, I love you too, little bro," smirked Folken and he stood up, facing Van.

"Are you done? Asked Van impatiently. He had to release stress, and as much as he wanted to do it to his brother, he didn't think his wife would like it. He wasn't stupid, he liked to have his own skin, thank you very much.

"Actually…no…you're going to work on the Fanelian Culture Museum, you understand? You have to attract this guy quickly," said Folken more seriously, loosing his smile and was face to face with his brother.

Van nodded, "What am I doing?"

Folken grinned, "You'll be a genitor."

Van raised an eyebrow and didn't look nearly amused as Folken seemed at the prospect, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually," Folken laughed, "I am, you're one of the security guards. And I've got your ID ready for you." Folken pulled out the identification and handed to Van.

Van smirked, "You had planned this all along, hadn't you?"

Folken gave a sorry interpretation of an apologetic look.

Van rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Oh, Van?" Called Folken from his desk of papers.

"Yeah?" Van looked back over his shoulder at his brother.

Folken grinned, "try not to fool around too much." He laughed, and in return Van gave him a polite hand gesture and slammed the door shut, rattling it slightly. Inside the laughter of Folken could still be heard.

Just in the outskirts of Escatopia were small suburbs, among them was Shiliander, a small and peaceful area, about half an hour from the big metropolis. Instead of large shopping centres and large commerce centres, Shiliander had small personal business and the people were humble. The communities were friendly people, and it was common for one another to help each other, something that was rare in the big cities. T

he day had gone quickly, and it was around ten in the afternoon when a young woman left a small shop. The woman smiled and buttoned her purple coat, marvelling at its warmth and adjusted her colourful scarf. The woman had light brown hair, cut very short that it could almost be a man's cut. Her green eyes gleamed under the glare of the lamppost, cheeks flushed by the cold air. She rubbed her glossy lips together and watched in fascination as she saw her hot breath rise, making her think of a fire-breathing dragon.

Behind her the door opened, she turned around and was faced with an elderly man. He looked like he was in his late seventies, a short man with his head completely turned into grey. His eyes were slightly deformed by his glasses, his thin lips were set to a straight line and his wrinkled face looked quiet sternly. He stood at the door wearing a warm woollen sweatshirt and brown trousers, and holding by the hand he held a broomstick.

The young woman smiled and walked down the steps, "Have a goodnight, Mr. Osumo."

The elderly man looked at her through his very thick glasses and smiled a soft smile, "Goodnight, miss Hitomi."

Hitomi beamed at the senior and twirled under the lamppost. Her heels clicked on the pavement and she looked back at Mr. Osumo, "Goodbye!"

"Bye young lady, I'll see you Wednesday," said Mr. Osumo and he smiled at the young beauty, "be careful."

"I will," she said brightly and breathed lightly, suddenly becoming very serious, "Have you gotten any news of that thief, Emerald?"

"Oh, dear. That is the devil himself," whispered the old man frightened, "but no, I haven't received any news about him."

Hitomi looked thoughtful for a moment and pursed her lips, "I hope they find him, every moment it's getting scarier. Who knows, maybe he'll start robbing people." She fiddled with the hem of her scarf.

"My goodness, Hitomi. Don't say such a thing, " The old man looked horrified at the thought and gripped the broom tighter, "I pray that he stays away from my store."

Hitomi laughed and shook her head, "I don't think he's going to disturb such a nice man."

"I hope you're right," nodded Mr. Osumo, "We've already got enough of street rats here, we don't need another one with skill."

"Yeah," said Hitomi and she wriggled her hands inside her pockets, "I think I better start heading home, it's getting really late," She turned around and began walking, but quickly turned and tilted her head to the side, wisps of golden brown strands blurring her vision, "Do you need my help with anything else?"

The old man lifted his head while he swept the floor, "No, my dear, go along. I'm almost done here, have a safe journey, Hitomi," said Mr. Osumo with a pleasant smile and began sweeping his small porch again, even though it didn't need any cleaning. "Okay, have a safe journey too, bye!" said Hitomi sweetly as she hugged herself with a shiver; despite the warm wool cloak she was wearing. And she began to walk, once or twice looking back and smiling at the vision of the kind old man waving goodbye. She waved as well and turned a corner, and he was gone.

It was quite typical after a long day at work for men and women alike to find themselves inside a warm and welcoming pub. It was more than just a place to have a drink, but like a social gathering, the opportunity to meet new people. The evening had chilled considerably, the air thin and dry, good time of the night to have a drink. At the busiest place of the city there was a small, but very attractive pub. A wooden sign was hanging on top of the door, _Dragon's Energist_.

The door rattled slightly, opened with a swish of cold air running inside the warm pub, and a tall figure walked in. Van entered the pub around a quarter to eleven, cheeks lightly flushed by the cold and lips very dry. Van rubbed his hands together in search of warmth and heard the door click behind him. The pub wasn't as full as Van had expected, as usually was huddled with people, especially at a weather like this.

It had an old style, with wooden tables nestled by small, but very comfortable chairs, chandeliers lit by candle, and the floor was handsomely furnished with a dark red rug. The walls were wooden, decorated with old paintings, posters from the Great War, shoes or dresses, dried plants or even a tricycle. Van walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool, shrugged his coat off, and laid it next to him. His eyes glided at the many different beverages, uncertain which one he should choose.

The bartender appeared in front of him, a tall man with mahogany brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He grinned, "It's been a long time since you've been here, Van."

Van blinked several times before he realized whom it was, and gave a soft laugh and tapped on the man´s back, "Kaito! It has been a long time."

Kaito was about the same age as Van, fresh out of college and starting his way in life. He wanted to be a photographer. He was a little but shorter than Van, dark complexion and had a slightly round nose, resembling a small potato. Kaito laughed as well, "So, how has work been going?"

Van sighed and slid his hand down his face, "Ah, man, don't even remind me."

"That bad, huh?" Kaito asked curiously as he rinsed a cup and glanced his eyes to the side, making sure there were no customers unsatisfied.

"Yeah, you could say that," Van leaned back on the stool and almost went backwards, but quickly stood back on the stool, holding the counter for support.

Kaito studied him for a moment, a look that seemed to be pensive, and parted his lips slowly, " How hard?"

Van looked at him with a sorrowful look and noticed a newspaper by, with the headlines '_Emerald Strikes Again! More details on page 5_'. Van let out a short breath and tilted his head towards the newspaper.

Kaito narrowed his eyes in confusion and followed his gaze, once realizing where it was and what it was, his eyes grew and gasped. He quickly turned his head back to Van and leaned over in a hushed voice, "No…are you really?"

Van rubbed his neck and winced slightly at his reaction, "Yeah, unfortunately," Van wrung his hands together in nervousness, "Folken practically blackmailed me to do it."

Kaito snorted and leaned his head down, "That brother of yours makes me glad I'm an only child."

For a split second Van felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly shook it off, "Yeah, I know."

Kaito shook his head and asked, "So, I know you didn't come here just to talk to me, what will it be?"

Van eyed the liquor bottles longingly and said, "the strongest thing you have."

The bartender whistled with a smile, taking a smaller glass and a bottle with the colour of amber. Kaito looked as he poured generously, almost overflowing, and handed it to Van.

Van held the drink between his fingers and took a shot, felt the liquid burn down his throat and gasped slightly, "Damn."

"You asked for it," His friend laughed and shook his head in amusement. Kaito stored the liquor away and cleaned the counter, not much else for him to do, "When are you starting?"

Van shut his eyes tight and drank the rest in one gulp, head a little dizzy, he set the glass down, "Started today."

"Huh," Kaito said.

Van took out his wallet and ruffled through his money, "How much do I owe you?"

Kaito snorted and waved it off, "It's on the house, Van."

"Thanks," said Van with a grin.

"Now go get that rascal and teach him a good lesson or two," Kaito raised a fist and leaned closer, "People are starting to think he is gonna rob people, it's affecting my business, man!"

Van laughed and stood up, pulled his coat back on and headed for the door, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Kaito watched his friend leave the bar and leaned against the counter, a regretful expression on his face. **He's doomed.** He gave a short sigh and got back to work, once and a while glancing at the door. Shaking his head he attended another customer.

The city clock chimed midnight, a towering and stoned clock, sitting to the side of the church. The night was dark, a few stars twinkling in the sky, and a chilling air swiping through the city. Most people by then were home, discouraged by the weather and by the dangers roaming in the night. The lamppost lit dimly the streets, the roads very practically empty; occasionally a car would pass by. Down the road a repetitive clacking sounded. It grew more noticeable, and a dark figure came into view. The silhouette walked slowly, the hips moving rhythmically from side to side. It was small, distinctively a woman. She passed under a lamppost, a flash of light brown hair and pink cheeks.

The woman stopped, glanced at the roads, not even occupied by taxis, and sighed. She looked at the city clock, and back to her wristwatch, curing slightly. She let out a wine, and hung her head low. She knew she should have let her friend drive her home. With a grim look she opened her purse, knowing that her phone wouldn't work. Damn you for running out of batteries now! With haste she chucked the phone back inside. She contemplated where she should burst inside one of the bars and ask for a lift. She shook her head stubbornly, **you idiot, Hitomi. You can do this. You're just going to walk home.**

Unfortunately for Hitomi, her apartment was almost to the other side of town, maybe two hours by foot. Hitomi looked down the road, slightly discouraged with the long journey and the unwelcoming darkness. With a defeated sigh, she resumed her walking, ignoring the few places with light and the tantalizing smell of hot food.

The clicking of her heels against the pavement was the only indication of a living soul as Hitomi turned a curve. Hitomi hugged herself more closely, the air faintly penetrating the cloak. Once and a while she would look over her shoulder, a sense that someone was watching her. She would shake her head of brown curls and lead on down. Hitomi searched inside her purse for her warm gloves, a bit distracted from the chill and the continuous street. She rubbed her cheeks, irritated by the coldness and eager to arrive home, but knowing it would be a long time before she would be able to snuggle under her warm duvet.

A few places were open, noticed Hitomi with some surprise and relief, and was almost tempted to walk in to buy a drink. Fatigue and eagerness to arrive home chanted her away from the tantalizing pubs, making her look away and ignore the delicious whiff of hot food. Her mouth watered slightly, and she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch. She grumbled, curing the Gods for having no taxi, her phone not working, and a very displeased stomach all at once.

Hitomi sniffled, as if she was overwhelmed by her wretched luck, but walked quicker, missing a few odd shadows and the lack of light. She had wondered more than once if it was a smart idea to walk alone, under poorly lit streetlamps, and no way what so ever of communication. A voice in her head pestered her, telling her it was a stupid and immature idea to continue on alone. Sadly, Hitomi was a very proud woman, and with regret she stood facing a no way out street, almost scared to look back. She felt a presence, one that she didn't welcome, and almost knowingly, she heard a voice say from behind her, "Hello, suga."

With slight trepidation she turned, not at all surprised to see a group of sex-deprived juveniles. With calmness that she was used to, she noticed there were five boys. She hid a secret smile knowing they were inexperienced in the arts of fighting and didn't look at all intimidating at the boys slamming bats against their rough palms. Hitomi settled her eyes lazily on the leader, a tall and very muscular young man, no older than eighteen, approaching her very slowly.

Hitomi bit back a yawn, bored to see the leader wiggle his eyebrows and slither closer to her, with a smouldering look in his dark eyes. His blonde hair stood on end and he had a smug smile on his face, knowing that he would be satisfied before the night was over.

She inspected them closely, noticing with some dread that they were indeed well prepared, knowing the bulge on his pants was no erection. The leader eyed her up and down and said in a very husky tone, "What would a person like you be doing alone at a time like this? Have anything that interests us?" His eyes fell on the small purse on her hand but quickly shifted to the buttons on her coat.

Hitomi remained her cool and puckered her lips, knowing that his attention was completely hers, "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

The leader for a moment looked baffled, eyes furrowed and mouth slightly agape. Quiet suddenly looked back and his unmoving companions threw his head back and let out a strangled cackle, vibrating through the deserted and dark street. He looked back at her and had a pleased smirk plastered on his young face, "I like your style, bitch."

Hitomi didn't flinch at the offending word but instead raised a thin eyebrow at him, almost challenging, "What did you call me?"

The boy scrunched his face in irritation and moved a step closer, "Don't get smart with me, suga. I liked your style, but don't get cocky yourself."

Hitomi smiled and leaned back against the bricked wall, "And what happened if I did?"

A mad gleam flashed on the boy's eyes, a sickening smile tugging upwards on his handsome face, "Oh, suga, I wished you hadn't asked that."

It was with some discomfort that Van left the bar, remembering the chilling air as it hit him smack on the face.

The cool night hair ruffled his unruly locks, and he began trotting down the road. Van looked back once, a lingering smile on his face as he noticed Kaito going from one side to the other, attending many customers all at once. Van shuffled through his pocket and took out his glove, gladly slipping them on while he looked on the road ahead of him, completely empty. He shook his head and looked up, noticing a few specks of lights, glowly. People can get frightened so easily.

He was thankful that his apartment was nearby; he personally didn't fancy the idea of parading through the streets of the city past midnight. Not that he couldn't deal with a couple of thugs, but he had a long day and didn't quiet feel in the mood to deal with that sort of people at the moment. His mind swirled with thoughts of hot chocolate and a warm bed, he smiled. The taste of alcohol still burned lightly on his throat and kept him awake, the warm and relaxing sensation spread throughout his body. But it was soon fading, leaving Van walking to his apartment with the chilling air alone once again.

Van passed a street, a bit alarmed at the stillness of the place, almost wishing that there were someone, _anyone_. He gave a sigh, noticing the small puff of air rising. The slight hum of the lights above could be heard, the air hitting his face irritating him while the click of his shoes against the pavement sounded. It was still a long way from his flat in his opinion, five blocks away seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, he heard a low voice, not so far away, but almost unnoticed. If it weren't for the silence of the city, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. The voice continued, almost in a drawl, and had a threatening tone that alarmed Van greatly. He listened more closely, moulding his body against the wall, feeling it with his hand and guided by the direction of the voice. Van noticed where he was heading and felt a sudden chill run down his spine. It was towards the more poverished area of the city, an area Van was familiar as the most common place to happen criminal acts.

He partly wanted to turn back and act as if nothing was happening and the other half wanted to go there, act in the name of justice. _It could just very well be nothing_, Van thought rationally, but the way the voice was speaking didn't seem very friendly. Van almost groaned, but contained himself. _This isn't my job_, he complained.

He reached inside his coat and held his phone in his hand, ready to call the police if anything happened. He walked cautiously, aware that the person could have other people with him. His hand reached the end of the wall and felt it turn, he peeked his head carefully, and stiffened when he realised he had been right. He narrowed his eyes under the poorly lit streetlamp. He noticed there were four young men, one was father away, he presumed he was the leader. He squinted a bit more and saw a small shadow, than a voice spoke. Van leaned his head against the wall. It was a woman. He cursed under his breath and signalled for the police, sending the message to his brother. That was all he needed to complete his day, save a damsel in distress.

Van strained his ear to listen to what they were saying, leaned his head closer and bit his lip. The man started speaking.

"Oh, suga, I wished you hadn't asked that." The boy said almost in a laugh, alarming Van on the tone of his voice.

The woman seemed to have smiled, which annoyed the juvenile, "Come on, than. Show me what you got." Her voice had a cheeky tone to it and only seemed to make the boy more ruthless.

Van stepped back and wrinkled his brows. Or the woman was crazy or she…well, Van didn't really know. The woman seemed to think as if it was all a joke! Not to mention there were five men!

"You shouldn't have said that, suga!" the boy roared in embarrassment and heard his companions cackle at the situation. He spun around and the street fell silent, "Shut up, all of you!" The boys stifled their laughs and looked composed again, the boy faced once more towards the woman with that proud smirk again, "I will make you sorry."

"Are you going to babble all night or what? And please, don't call me suga. I have a name, you know." Hitomi smiled sweetly at him, ready to show him a beating of his life.

The boy's eyes shone hatred and growled furiously, and advanced on the woman. He brought back his muscular arm and with no mercy brought it down. The woman smirked and slid to the side, snickering as the boy toppled and fell face flat. The boy snapped his head towards her and was back on his feet, arms out as if he would tear her apart. Hitomi rolled her eyes and jumped on top of the trashcan behind her. She threw herself in the air, flipped, and landed behind the boy. It took a few moments for the boy to realize the woman was no longer in front of him, and when he did, he felt something sharp on his neck and fell on the ground, unconsciously.

Van along with the group members stared at Hitomi with bulging eyes. All at once, the whole gang advanced at her, taking out all sorts of weapons that he had taken with them. Van stood there for a while, but soon snapped out of his trance and took out his gun and stood away from the wall, "Freeze! It's the police, drop your weapons and leave the girl alone!" Van shouted at the juveniles.

The gang stopped in their tracks and turned around, seeing a tall raven-haired man aiming at them with a gun. One of the members eyed him and snickered, "Look! It's her boyfriend!"

Hitomi´s smirk widened. Not letting the opportunity pass, she dropped down on the floor with her hands supporting her weight and brought her leg out, knocking against their legs and making them all fall hard on their backs. Hitomi quickly stood up and took out the gun from the leader, aiming at the gang members on the ground.

"I told you not to call me suga." Hitomi smiled and placed her hand at the hip, quiet enjoying herself at the ordeal.

"I'm sorry we called you 'suga', but please, don't hurt us!" A boy wailed pathetically and sniffled, shielding his head with his arms. The other members nodded their heads and looked away from Hitomi.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and turned, walking towards her purse that had dropped during her warm-up. Behind her, one of the boys stood up and quickly advanced at her. Hitomi yawned and slammed her knee up, hitting painfully his groin. The boy yelled and dropped on the ground, groaning as he cradled his jewel. Hitomi smirked and made a tut, "You should never attack an enemy from the back, hasn't your mother taught you anything?" Hitomi shook her head and walked around the lying bodies. Giggling she passed a very stunt Van, turned around on her heels and said with a laugh, "They are all yours, chief!"

Van blinked several times and gasped, turning around, "Wait!"

Hitomi looked over her shoulder under the lamppost, "What?"

Van looked back at the juveniles, noticed they were either knocked out or too scared to do anything, and jogged towards Hitomi. Van leaned his head forward, catching his breathe slightly, still dazed by what had happened moments ago. He lifted his head and opened his mouth, but quickly shut it closed. During the whole ordeal, it had been hard to see anything, much less inspect a person's face. And now, looking at the woman before him, under the lamppost, he sucked in a breath.

Time stood still for the both of them, the air blew softly passed them, taking with it dead leaves high in the moonless night.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the 'new' version of the story. I was so embarrassed at the older one after I read it recently! I just couldn't bare it…so…here you have it 

hitomi-chan-

30/08/03 (revised-7/09/03) (new version-11/02/05)


	3. Soul Reunited

Chapter three is the chapter that has the most changes, which was the whole reason why I had spotted for so long. I just didn't like how it had been done. A reviewer pointed out something that made me think for a minute and question myself. They why they were interacting with each other had annoyed me later. Perhaps I'm still not satisfied with his one either, but it will do for now I hope you like the changes, enjoy your reading!

Thank You

**Ryuu Angel**- blush thanks for all your sweet comments! I'm always on cloud nine when I read them;; THANK YOU! hugs you hehe, yup, Hitomi's a big girl and can take care of herself;; Yeah, this fic also has it's sense of humor! I love humor, so yeah laughter is the best medicine :p (apart from chocolate..ummm….) oh! Sorry for the cliffy u.u;; I hope this makes up! shows chapter 3 ;; lol, there are gonna be other esca characters up! Don't worry! Haha, and no-ones gonna mess Van and Hitomi up…or maybe they will…evil grin wait and find out! thanks again for reviewing! Don't stop, I love it! grins like an idiot and I hope you like this chapter!

**dillpops**-haha, but Van didn't know it was Hitomi! And if a woman were advancing on a bunch of guys what would you think? Thanks for reviewing!

**Paige Moonsword**-yup, they have met;; thanxs for the review!

**Van no Futomara**- don't take Van calling Hitomi a whore too personally;; he didn't know, otherwise he would have scooped her in his arms and kissed her senseless! dreamy look anyway, why could Folken 'hire' Van? Well, one thing Van is Folken's brother, so it's easier for him to gave his way :p the other is that they kinda work together, it's in their interest that they catch emerald, so someone has to get close to whoever knows emerald, and who could be better than our sexy Van? Lol! Thanks and I hope you like this new chapter!

**SabineballZ**- blush wow! so many questions! Oo;; sorry, but they will have to be answered when time comes XD and don't be such a mind reader! Honestly! ;; yeah, Allen bashing WILL come, lol! Thanxs so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!

**ria fanel**-sorry, I haven't seen Lupin, and I didn't know it was a detective/robber anime;; I only know a few animes! Sorry, if I had access, I would watch it too! Yeah, Van is so fine!thanks for the review!

**Chitiko**- Van and Hitomi were sweethearts in high school, it says in the summary;; and Hitomi can sure kick some ass! LOL, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this new chapter!

Thanks once again for those who have reviewed, I love them all! And I hope you all enjoy

this chapter, it's got some fluff! happy reading!

* * *

Stealing Hearts

Chapter three-Souls Reunited

* * *

It was late at night in the city, most of the lights off and an eerie quietness settled. The wind rattled against the trees, hit the windows and flew madly through the sky. It was unbelievably dark, the lack of the glow from the moon leaving a hollowness in its place. Somewhere in the city stood Van, staring disbelievingly at the person in front of him.

It was with some difficulty that Van resisted the urge to touch her. He couldn't help himself; he hadn't seen her in five years. It was odd, Van noted as he studied her face, he had visioned their reunion so many times; had planned what he would say, knew when to grab her in his arms and kiss her passionately, and then quickly flung away from her and say goodbye forever. But he couldn't remember for the life of him what he was supposed to do, looking at her beautiful eyes made him dizzy in the head. He wanted to laugh. Of all situations, they see each other like _this_. The irony of it had not gone unnoticed by him.

He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, not certain what he would say to her. His eyes roamed her face, noticing every detail and trying to see the difference after so many years. Her bright emerald eyes stared at him, her full lips parted, and her light brown hair tousled by the commotion. For a moment he stood mesmerized by she breathed heavily under his gaze, as if possessed and unable to look away. He licked his lips.

Hitomi rubbed her lips together and looked at Van with a strange sensation inside her stomach. She opened her mouth, but closed it, just like Van had done moments ago, not knowing what to say. She nervously fiddled with her hair, combing her fingers through her soft curls, and looked away, oblivious of the way he looked at her. She let her hand fall to the side, strained her eyes at her shoes, not daring to see the smoldering look in his eyes. Hitomi breathed in suddenly, and slowly, she turned her gaze once more to Van.

Van cleared his throat, thinking through what he would say, what he should say. His throat felt dry, his lungs felt tight, the sensation driving him mad and he swallowed. His dry lips cracked opened, the word automatically forming and saying so quietly that he was sure she hadn't heard him, "Hitomi."

Everything happened so fast that he almost didn't see it. Instantly the look in Hitomi´s face hardened, and she swiftly jumped to the side, and throwing herself on the ground like he had seen her do before. She stuck her leg out and swung it half a circle, almost like it was a dance, and met the legs of a startled teenager. With a yelp, the boy fell back on the ground, quickly moaning and shutting his eyes in pain. Hitomi grumbled and stood in front of the teenager, placed one of her foot and pressed lightly, "I had warned you to stay where you were."

The boy cracked an eye open and his lip trembled and said in a croaked voice, "Y-you bitch."

Hitomi's eyes gleamed and she quickly dragged the boy up, slamming his back against the wall and hissing in his ear, "I said I don't like you calling me that. Don't say I didn't warn you." And Hitomi knocked his head, not enough to injure him, but enough to knock him out cold for a few hours. Hitomi looked at the unmoving boy with a glare on her face, her hands at her hips looking as if scolding a child.

Van blinked several times, trying to register the scene in his head. He straightened his back and felt the nervousness build. It was quiet frightening to see a woman the size of Hitomi handle five strong boys on her own with so much ease. With a small voice, he said, "Hitomi."

She turned her head and quickly let her glare drop, replacing with a small smile. Van stood still looking at her, forgetting what he had once again planned to say. He moved forward and opened his mouth, saying in a short breath, "How have you been?"

Hitomi smiled almost shyly, and approached Van slowly, her eyes moving over his body. She bit her lip and ran to him, stopped in front of him very closely, enough that the smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils and made his head swirl. She half closed her eyes and had a sad look in them, her lashes trying to hide the feeling, "Van."

Van suck in a breath by the rasping tone of her voice. He felt her cool hand touch his cheek, and pressed slightly against her touch, remembering the feel of it from before. Hitomi stroked his cheek softly, a tenderness that didn't suit a woman that had just beaten five young man alone. His eyed searched her, feeling the swell of her hips under one of his hands, "It's really you." He whispered softly, raising his hand and touching her cheek as well.

Hitomi shut her eyes tightly and opened them again, tears swirling in her eyes, "Yes." She bit back a cry and threw her arms around him, lacing her arms around his neck and snuggling her face on the crook of his neck, "Yes, it's me, Van."

All thoughts of hateful words vanished from his head, and Van stood for a moment not knowing what to do, something that seemed common as of late. He swallowed again, and encircled his arms around her, bringing her closer and almost moaning at her familiar warmth against his. He touched his chin against her head, catching a whiff of her peach-like smell and rubbing her back soothingly.

Hitomi sniffled and closed her eyes, wishing just for a second she could forget everything and they could stay there forever. But unfortunately, everything had an end. Sound reached their ears and they moved away, the lack of warmth causing them to shiver. The sound was familiar, a serine wailed from the not so far away, the annoying sound nearing. They both knew what it meant.

"It seems that the police is coming, " said Van with some regret.

Hitomi straightened her coat and tried to compose herself as best as she could with her heart beating wildly, "Yeah, it seems so."

Van cast a furtive glance at her, admiring how beautiful she had become. Not that she hadn't been beautiful five years ago, but it had a certain maturity she had lacked in her younger years. Sadly, Van didn't have much time admire her beauty, because the light from the police car flashed inside the street, and soon an all to familiar voice said shutting the door.

"Van!"

The young man gave a heavy sigh, knowing exactly who was walking down the street. His glanced towards Hitomi, noticing her brows knit together in thought. She caught his gaze, and smiled.

A tall shadow loomed at the wall across from them, swaying from side to side and shrinking as the person neared. It felt like an eternity after hearing the heavy clicking against the pavement when a figure appeared from the darkness.

There, at the entrance of the alley, stood a very flustered Folken, breathing very heavily. His eyes roamed the street, and his eyes caught site of the boys lying on the ground. His eyes shifted to his brother's face, a surprised look in his features. He quickly ran up to Van and gave a slap on his back, "Damn, Van! That must have been so sweet, good job, man!" He laughed and didn't even notice there was someone else beside his younger brother.

Van looked embarrassed and looked sheepishly at his brother. Folken's grin faded said seriously, "I ran as soon as could when I got your message. But dang! Why did you call me when you handled those mother fuckers so well? I had to leave my wife to save your sorry ass! Geez Van, just by the way you spanked them seems enough punishment." Folken glanced a wary look once again at the boys, and whistled impressed.

Van secretly shook his head, his brother had a decency to cuss, especially when he was angry, much like now, noted Van with little enthusiasm. Van coughed and opened his mouth, "It wasn't me who did that."

Folken's face bared a disbelieving look, and suddenly noticed a feminine figure beside his brother. He cleared his throat and felt slightly embarrassed by his vulgar language. " I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed there was anyone else, miss."

Hitomi glanced at Van but quickly shifted her gaze back to Folken, "It's okay."

Folken studied the woman with little interest, but very curious why his brother would very often glance her way, a look in his eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, but Folken quickly shook it off and noticed with amusement how their hands were linked. He looked back to his brother and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, slapping his brother on the back so forcefully that almost made Van fall on his face, "You sly dog! Why hadn't you told me you were smitten with some sexy girl? I had no idea you were seeing someone."

Van rubbed his tender back and looked nervously towards Hitomi. He cleared his throat and looked at his brother, "No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

Folken looked puzzled and his gaze shifted from Van and to the face of the woman that was still partly hidden from the darkness.

Hitomi took a heavy breath, dreading her next words, "It's good to see you again, Folken."

Folken jumped back, the look on his face as if he had been struck, his eyes very wide and dubious. He gasped slightly in surprise when the woman left the shadows, and a familiar face appeared that he knew all too well. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, and said almost spitting, "Hitomi."

Hitomi scooted closer to Van and held his arm. No matter how old she was, she had always been scared of Folken when he got mad. He was a very nice man, but when he was angry…well, let's just say that it was advised never to do anything to displease him. Van caught her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, giving it a small squeeze, reassuring her. The action seemed to only fuel Folken's anger and his eyes had a scorching look in them. Folken sneered and narrowed his eyes at his brother, saying in a hiss, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Van shook his head, sighing softly under his breath and meeting his brother's glare hotly, "Folken, that's the reason why I had called you—no, don't give me that look—I had found Hitomi in a very dangerous situation," Van paused and looked at his brother seriously, the look in his face didn't waver, "She had been trapped by those thugs over there, "Motioned Van with his head towards the lying bodies. "And I had quickly called you."

A question sparked in Folken´s eyes and shifted to Hitomi´s grim expression. Van said quietly, "And well, it seemed that in the end she didn't need any protecting at all, she handled them all on her own."

Folken didn't seem nearly impressed by the revelation as Van had been. Folken looked at Hitomi an arched eyebrow, as if challenging her to prove him. He looked back at the boys and glanced back again to the young couple. Folken took out a communicator and said, "Dryden, what's taking you so long? Get your sorry ass here right now!" Folken looked with some satisfaction when the quick steps of his partner sounded until a tall figure of a longhaired man appeared. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, taming his wavy brown locks away from his long narrow face. The man quickly rushed next to Folken and nudged his head to the side, a curious look in his dark green eyes, "What happened?"

"Attempted rape," Folken muttered irritated, glancing at Hitomi´s face if he had presumed correctly. She nodded.

Dryden had a perplexed expression, "Huh, you don't say." He scratched his head and gave a lopsided smile, baring a nice set of white teeth.

Someone moaned from the floor and moved, shifting the their attention to the group of boys. The boy groaned and leaned to the side, and rasped out with some difficulty, "_Fuck_."

"Stop right there," said Folken calmly, taking out his gun and aiming at the boy, "Do something funny and you wish you had never been born, boy."

The young man looked frightened and visibly gulped, shaking his head. Another two voices moaned.

Folken turned to Van and murmured, "It's all clear, you can go. I'll take it from here."

Dryden grinned and gave thumbs up, "Good work, Van!"

Folken rolled his eyes and taped his brother's back, ignoring the woman standing beside his brother, "You did good."

Van nodded and left, taking Hitomi by the hand and not looking back. The young couple walked side by side, silently enjoying to company of one another. Van sighed heavily and gave a happy laugh, his eyes shinning at Hitomi, "I'm glad we're out of there."

Hitomi chuckled and met his eyes, "Me too."

A silence settled between them as they continued walking together, not quite knowing where they were heading. Van glanced at the ground, watched as he moved up the road with Hitomi by his side, often speeding her pace to keep up with his. He thought over what had happened in the alley, not sure what he should think of the matter. It had happened too quickly, hardly aware what they had been doing. The hot friction that had consumed them in that intimate embrace was gone, vanished like she had from his life. Suddenly Van half turned on his heels and looked at Hitomi, the act so sudden that she nearly hit against him, "Where do you live?"

"What?" asked Hitomi slightly tense by the question.

"I mean, can I take you home?" Van said as he peered at her curiously, he just couldn't figure her out.

The air blew softly and wiped her hair in her face. With her delicate hands she pulled her hair back, and said in surprise, "Take me home?"

Van laughed, he couldn't help it, "Yeah, take you home. You know, the place where you live. I mean, you can say no if you want to."

Hitomi looked incredulously at him, "If you want to."

Van's lips twitching upwards, hardly resembling a smile,"Okay."

Hitomi grinned and said nothing. Words weren't needed; they never really had to. And so they continued on their walk, content just by walking with one another under the same moonless night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

hitomi-chan

1/11/03 (new version-12/02/05)


	4. His and Her Circumstances

Hey there, you were probably thinking I was dead or something. Lol. Sorry for the ones that had to wait since winter of 2003, but it was necessary. Believe me. It was only until recently that I had the courage to do something with this fic, especially with the recent reviewing, I was very surprised. I didn't want to abandon it, no, I liked the story and knew it had potential but I didn't like how it had come to be. So…I´ve spent many hours writing on all the three previous chapter (after I finished this one, of course). Because seriously, for those of you that read the first version, it just needed to go.

I would like to believe that my style has improved, so it would be very awkward when I wrote this chapter and the style was so much better…anyways, you really have to be nice to me now. This is as much as I will most likely ever write for one chapter. Nearly 12,000 words! I´m speechless. This is all your fault, those of you that have encouraged me. I would like to thank those of you who had the cleverness to question the author, it made me think and realized it was all wrong. I´m sorry it has taken me more than one year to do something about it, but I think the wait was worth it. So thank you, you know who you are! And thank you all the other ones, that reviewed that simply read, thank you! and before you ask, yes, the title is from the anime series Kare Kano, or the english version,'His or Her Circumstances.' it´s my newest obssession right now! grins

**Note:** If you haven't read the other chapters, than I highly recommend you do, especially chapter three, if you don't feel like ready one and two.

You´ll be pleased to know that this fic has A LOT of fluff. It actually has my first kissing scene! gaps although it's a flashback XD but still…I hope I didn´t do too badly…remember, this is my first time writing actual fluff…so be very cautious! enjoy the story and long live the fluff!

* * *

Thank You

Since the reviews don't really match the chapters, I can't really 'comment' on your reviews, so I would just like to acknowledge everyone that did review:

**Enzeru no Yami, SabineballZ, snow blossoms, Canadian Chica, Dariel, Ryuu Angel, Jhoeydagger, Rhapsody´s Song, Niffer, Onigiri Momoko, Lady Luna, Neko, Kya77, f-zelda, aLeQz aka Mizz Chilli, Pippin, Holly, Fiby, Lilly, Sweety, Alex, who am i?**

Thank you very much for your support! Don´t think it didn´t help me, even if it was a wake-up call. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Stealing Hearts

Chapter Four - His and Her Circumstances

* * *

Friday afternoons had always been a good time of day for Hitomi. Mainly because of two reasons: one, it meant she had two days ahead with unlimited time of sleep, and second, it was a time she could relax and enjoy herself and forget all about her complicated problems. **Well, maybe not all of them**, thought Hitomi as she slumped against the door after Van's retreating form disappeared down the road. 

Hitomi heaved a sigh and hung her head low. It was very hard to process the thought she had just seen Van Fanel. She had been so sure she would never see him again, had told herself it had been done and there was no way around it. Hitomi turned her head to the side and remembered the feeling of distraction that had come over her, nearly consuming her completely and devouring him. But she was never distracted, no, she was the type of person that was usually associated with 'uptight'. Since when had she ever been distracted? _Until a certain raven haired sex-god reappeared into my life_, grumbled Hitomi as she rubbed her temple. It was quiet unnerving the way that Van hadn't seen to change over the course of five years, reaming flawless and utterly sexy.

_Well, all right, some things have changed_, confessed Hitomi as visions of the last encounter with Van flew inside her mind. But only the dangerous and completely drool-proved ones. _The man had a firm six-pack for crying out loud!_ Wined Hitomi as she had remembered the way his chest had felt under her fingertips as he had her encircled in his arms. Hitomi wondered how she hadn't swooned in front of Van as he had been looking at her with his deep maroon eyes and his body so close to hers. It was hard to believe that she had just seen Van, a person she had buried with her past long ago and certain would never see again.

The changes at first glance weren´t very noticeable, but thinking back Hitomi realized what had changed in him. His face was slender, all traces of the childish looks were gone, and the lanky silhouette had filled into a body of a man, firmer and rippled with muscles. Hitomi fanned herself and the memory of his hard chest, making her wonder how much he had really changed. The man had sexy written all over him, and Hitomi would not have been surprised if he had advertised Calvin Klein, and wondered why on earth the modeling agency hadn't discovered him.

Hitomi raised her head and looked at the ceiling with a solemn expression. How many time had she told herself to stop thinking of him? _For many years_. Hitomi sighed tiredly as her eyes roamed her modest but clean home. Her eyes fixed at the window and looked in amazement at the stars spread across a sea of darkness. But it was hard to ignore the image of Van to seep back into her mind, especially times such as these. It was hard to forget those sensual eyes looking at her like no other man had ever looked at her before, as if she was the most beautiful person in the world. How could she forget those sweet but nonsense that he had whispered in her ear while they had danced closely? Or his lips as he had kissed her hotly and touched—Hitomi stood up abruptly and shuddered.

"Enough," whispered Hitomi in a strained voice. She knew all too well where that road would lead to: countless hours of lack of sleep and a good dose of tissues. Hitomi was tired of thinking of the past, especially now that Van had returned to her life. _That is what had hurt the most. To love someone so much but not able to be with them._ Now that Van was back, it was painfully clear to Hitomi how much she had missed him. Hitomi stubbornly wiped away her tears and sluggishly stood up, making her way through the living room, and into the kitchen in search of the only thing that would take her mind away from Van: ice cream and a strong cup of coffee.

_It's kinda funny if you think about it_, smiled Hitomi to herself as she opened the small cupboard with a creek. It had been Van who had persuaded her to drink coffee. Hitomi smiled at the memory and leaned against the counter. Suddenly, she was no longer inside her home with puffy red eyes, but was sitting across from Van six years ago.

_"You know, it's not that bad," said Van as he seeped his warm coffee and looked amusedly at Hitomi. The couple sat facing each other inside a cozy Cafe in mid-winter with warm coats and little flakes of snow falling outside._

_Hitomi pouted and bit her croissant, "You know we've been over this. I just don't like coffee, it tastes funny."_

_Van laughed and shook his head, "Just like a child."_

_"Hey!" Hitomi said indignantly, "I'm older than you!"_

_Van snorted and looked at her behind his heavy bangs with that sexy smile of his that did funny things to her, "Yeah, four months."_

_"And three days!" interjected Hitomi in a choked voice from her seat._

_Van raised an eyebrow with the cup to his lips._

_"Still," grumbled Hitomi as she poked Van's chest playfully. _

_Van shook his head and winked at her, "But you like coffee ice cream, how is that any different?"_

_Hitomi sniffed as if she had been insulted and crossed her arms with her eyes closed, "It´s very different", She cracked an eye open and looked at Van's smiling face, "The ice cream has milk, sugar, and is cold and along with other things!" _

_Van hid his smirk behind his cup and said, "Exactly, and coffee is just a little bit stronger and has less calories."_

_Hitomi rolled her eyes at him and her lips twitched slightly upwards, "As if I care about that."_

_Van smiled and grasped Hitomi's hand tentatively from across the table. Hitomi jumped a little at the tenderness of his touch and looked at his face that could only express love, "just try it."_

_Hitomi's throat suddenly became dry and the only thing she could do was nod as Van passed his cup to her hands. Van watched Hitomi cautiously as she hesitated but quickly took a large gulp. Hitomi looked at Van with her mouth full of coffee with a look crossed between exasperation and uncertainty. It almost looked as if she was in pain. _

_Van tried not to laugh at Hitomi's expression, "You're supposed to swallow, you know."_

_Hitomi frowned at Van and did a polite hand gesture at him. Van let out a chuckle and rubbed her hand softly for forgiveness. Hitomi hastily swallowed and looked thoughtful as she rubbed her lips together. _

_"So," began Van as he intertwined his fingers with hers, "Does it pass?"_

_Hitomi made a gagging gesture and quickly gulped a sip of her hot chocolate._

_Van shook his head, "A child is always a child". Van reached for his cup but Hitomi quickly grabbed away from his reach. Van raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hitomi blushed lightly and took another swing from the cup, "I could get used to it, you know."_

_Van grinned and leaned forward and pecked her lips promptly, "And that's one of the reasons why I love you."_

How ironic, laughed Hitomi weakly and she grabbed a mug and felt tears stream down her cheeks. Hurriedly she dried her cheeks and shook her head, stop doing this to yourself. Hitomi turned on the stove and settled the kettle to heat the water. Hitomi quietly sat down while she waited and turned to her voice mail. **You have one new message**. Hitomi punched a bottom.

_"Hey, Hitomi! It's me, Millerna! You know, I was just calling to see if you're interested to go out or something. You know, for old time's sake. I heard there's a new club close to your flat and well, we all know how blessed you are with the population of young males living near you! I so envy you, if I had any idea my flat was located among a community of third-aged people; I would have so not bought this flat! Despite the fact that it's comfortable and cheap and not to mention with a working heater, said Millerna as an after-thought._

_Anyways, call me sometime or something, and try not to make those lame excuses that you often do. The I'm-working-until-late won't work this time. There was a pause on the other line and Millerna sighed, I know what time you stop working and one in the morning is definitely not convincing for working until late. Well, whatever, I'll talk to you later, okay? Luv ya! _

**_beep end of new messages_**

Hitomi looked at the answering machine for a moment and than gave a soft snort. Millerna is her friend at one of her many jobs. Despite the fact that they are completely and utterly different from each other doesn't mean they don't get along. From the contrary, they had kicked-off right from the start, with Millerna's wild nature and cheerfulness and Hitomi's rational mind and shyness. They went out together a couple of times and usually Millerna tried to play matchmaker. She had said Hitomi's life was too boring and she just needed a little bit of spice in it, with that Millerna had wiggled her eyebrows at Hitomi and had ran of laughing.

Hitomi smiled at the thought of Millerna's happy nature and good intentions but was abruptly interrupted when the kettle let out a pleasant shriek. Hitomi quickly left her seat and crossed the kitchen and turned the stove off. While humming she took out her precious coffee and scooped two small spoons full and chucked inside the coffee pot. Carefully, she poured hot water and pressed down. Hitomi grabbed her mug, serving herself of coffe, and began to stir. Almost sheepishly she brought the mug to her lips and sipped cautiously as she looked out the window.

Seems he is gone, thought Hitomi somehow disappointed. Disappointed? Hitomi shook her head at the thought. The only visible thing outside, almost five in the morning, were the dim streets light illuminating an abandoned road. Hitomi turned around while she continued sipping on her coffee and with a spoon at hand opened the freezer. Hitomi smiled as she took out a small pot of ice cream and opened the lid and scooped a large portion of ice cream. Eagerly she added the ice cream to her hot coffee and cleaned up the kitchen before she headed towards her bedroom.

Hitomi opened the door and turned the lights on. The room had a fresh smell of pine and cinommon. The bed looked slightly odd among the orderly room, in its tangled manner with its white linen and pillows disarranged and creased. Hitomi sat at the edge of the bed and glanced to the nightstand sitting next to the bed. The lamp perched on top of the nightstand shown over the clock, it blinked 5:07am. Quickly, Hitomi walked over to her wardrobe and just as quickly found her favorite cotton pajamas. Hitomi ruffled her hair and laid the empty mug on top her nightstand and padded inside the bathroom. Moments later Hitomi emerged from the bathroom ready to hit the sack, as Millerna used to say.

Hitomi sank under the covers and snuggled against the pillow while she waited for slumber to take her. Tiredly she closed her eyes and relaxed. I'm so tired. A flash of a raven haired man crossed her mind and memories began flooding back to her. Hitomi's eyes quickly opened and stat up, eyes glazed swimming with unshed tears. Please, not again. Hitomi flung back against the bed as more images of Van invaded her mind. Hitomi…

Hitomi opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with tears swirling in her eyes and one tear slid down her pale face. She wasn't certain for how long she had stayed that way, unmoving and silently weeping. Slowly she turned her head to the side and focused her eyes at the nightstand. She bit her lips. With trembling hands Hitomi reached inside the drawer and let out a shuddered breath at the touch of a hard cover. Hitomi shut her eyes tightly at the waves of emotions as she opened the cover and felt the smooth texture of paper. Hitomi didn't have to look to know what was written on it, because the words had already engraved inside her mind long ago.

**_Hitomi,_**

_**You might not know, but there is someone out there that really likes you. You can say that I'm too coward to say it in your face that you're the most important person in my life. Yeah, it's really mushy and unnatural for a guy my age to say this, but it's true. I've been secretly crushing you since you moved here, and I have never felt for a girl like this before. It's all new to me and to be honest, I'm scared. All my life I've always known the answers to things and had a somewhat predictable life. That is, until you came into my life with your innocent green eyes. Ever since that day, it has become**** somewhat of a mission for me to study you, as creepy and perverse as it may sound. **_

**_I know all the little details about you, like when you are nervous and stressed you eat donut and you bite your nails. I know that when you are happy you like to paint and watch any movie with Eddie Murfy. You tend to chew on your lips when you're deep in thought and act silly whenever you get a high mark or when you don't sleep enough. And no, you don't like to wear skirts, sweat-pants are more your style even though you wear them anyways for fashion's sake. You like to read those sappy romance novels and you hate soccer, despite the fact that your brother and father devote their lives to the guys that wear shorts and chase after a ball. I know everything about you, even more than you do yourself. _**

**_It's scary, I admit it, but I can't help it. You just have this amazing control over me. I can't explain it, but just when you look at me makes me feel all warm and special. I can't stand it when you cry, it makes me feel helpless and angry all at once. Angry for whoever made you cry, I mean (even if it's me). Besides, I only want to see you happy. I don't know, but I've never seen a person look so...beautiful when you smile, Hitomi. It's like all the bad things that I had been thinking just vanish and all I can think is you. _**

**_Look, you might have all ready figured out who I am, but I had to really say this to you. We've been friends for over four years and I just couldn't hold it anymore. I don't know what I´m gonna do if you decided to stop talking to me, but I guess I deserve it after I freaked you out with this letter. I feel like I just want to shred this letter to pieces and forget all that I've written so far. But the problem is that I won't forget, and you had to know the truth sooner or later. I just hope you can still talk to me after this, I don't want to loose the friendship we have, it's too special to me. Well, happy Valentine's Day._**

**_Love,_**

**_Van_**

_Hitomi had stared a long time at the letter between her fingers. She had read everything, but it took a while before all the words sunk in. It was a strange feeling, after a long time of reading the words it finally had a meaning. Of course she had realized it was him before she saw his name sloppily written at the end of the letter. Some of the things he had mentioned only he knew, and she could recognize his handwriting from a mile away. It was almost like in a trance that Hitomi had stayed there, looking at the letter dumbly when the realization that her best friend liked her. _

_Suddenly, Hitomi gasped with her eyes glazed and flung everything inside her locker and ran to the place where she knew Van would be. **He likes me!** Her heart drummed heavily inside her ears and people looked oddly at her as she continued running like a headless chicken. **Must find him**..Hitomi ran faster and turned a corner quickly. She passed numerous doors and corners that for a split second she had no idea where she was. She had somehow lost sense how long ago her life had been simple and somewhat boring before she had read the letter. Her life was a normal one: a family, parents and a younger brother, friends at school and a newfound relationship with the opposite sex, a boy that had a nice smile and a handsome face. Hitomi had never dated someone and no on had ever confessed they had feelings for her. **Well**, Hitomi thought, **no one had ever confessed those types of feelings. **_

_When Jake, her first and only boyfriend, had said he liked her, she had been happy and agreed to start dating him. Although it didn't seem like it was anything special. They went out occasionally, went to the movies, held hands, stuff normal couples her age did. But she didn't see the fireworks like in her novels when he kissed her, or the tingly sensation when he accidentally brushed his knee against hers while they sat facing each other as they sipped on their milkshake. It was nice being with Jake and all, but deep down, she knew she didn't feel anything amorous for him._

_But when she read the letter, it all made sense to her. It was like someone had taken the blind from her eyes and she could see again. **I had been so stupid**, thought Hitomi angrily. For some reason, she had countless of times compared Jake to Van, and she knew that she had babbled about him more than once while she was on a date with Jake. He had never complained or anything, he was too polite for that, but she sensed he would rather talk about the gum stuck under the table than about her best friend. It was so obvious now that Hitomi almost laughed at herself._

_She had wondered why she had begun to feel embarrassed and self-conscious around Van. They had been best friends since she had moved and she hadn't cared when she acted silly and strange around Van, he was the only person whom she could tell anything and trusted the most. It's not like he was a stranger or anything, so why had she changed around him? And she didn't quiet understand why she had started thinking about the softness of Van's hair and what shampoo he used. And she had more than once wondered how soft his lips were when he pursed his lips in thought before talking to her. Since when did best friends think like that? She had no idea when she started looking at Van in a different way, but all she knew was that she liked him. As in, **really** like him. _

_Hitomi nearly stumbled at the thought and stopped running. **I...like him? **A surge of happiness filled Hitomi and she laughed out loud. **Yes, I do!** She didn´t really know this feeling, as she had no experience in this what so ever, but all she knew was that she liked him. She liked the way he held her hand when she needed support or how he always had a way of making her laugh in the worst of times. She liked everything about him: his eyes, unruly raven hair that she loved to touch, his oh-so-kissable lips, those strong hands and slender figure and most of all, she liked him. No, not the person outside (although she didn't mind the 'bonus') but the person that was inside, the person that made him what he was._

_Hitomi continued running wildly until she almost missed the turn to the boy's bathroom. Still unaware of what she was doing, Hitomi began pounding on the door shamelessly, "Van! Get out here, you big baby!" Hitomi cried happily. She didn't care that the people were looking at her as if she had grown another head, all that mattered to her was Van. _

_On the other side of the door a muffled voice said quietly, "You've read the letter, haven't you?" _

_Hitomi grinned and laughed, "Yes! Come out!" _

_Van mumbled something to himself and said seriously, "Could you leave me for a moment, Hitomi? I can't face you right now, not when you are going to make fun of my feelings." _

_Hitomi made a pout and said in the most serious voice she could muster with all the butterflies that seemed to unsettle her stomach at the moment, "Van Fanel, I'm warning you, you better leave the boy's bathroom right now or I'll just have to go in myself." _

_In a sour and sarcastic tone, Van said, "Yeah, right, I would like to see you try."_

_Hitomi grinned and slammed the door open and quickly walked in._

_"What the!" Van almost shrieked at the image of Hitomi inside the place where no female (apart from the cleaning lady, but that was a different story) had ever laid foot. He quickly scrambled to his feet and slammed against the sink. Two other boys huridly left the bathroom with their cheeks flaming red. Hitomi giggled to herself and approached Van slowly with a mischievous smile, "Told ya."_

_The boy´s bathroom wasn't as exciting as it seemed to be, mushed Hitomi as she noted the bathroom stalls and the urinals with a somewhat sick fascination. Hitomi wasn´t much of a gossip girl, but when she had been slightly younger she had more than once talked about what could be inside the boy's bathroom in the birthday sleepovers. There were no shelves with gel, or books with the answers to the math test, and much less soda machines. It wasn´t much different from the girls, actually, save the urinals, of course. It was, however, not as clean and appealing as the girl's bathroom. Hitomi wrinkled her nose at the stench and wiggled her foot at the broken tile._

_Van gulped nervously and resembled a deer caught in headlights. Itt was so funny that Hitomi burst out laughing again. Van frowned and muttered between clenched teeth, "I'm so glad you found my letter so amusing, Hitomi. It really makes a guy feel special."_

_Suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore for whatever reason Hitomi and been laughing and she looked down in shame, "I…I wasn't laughing at what you wrote, Van. I'm sorry."_

_Van looked away and sighed in such a way that Hitomi looked at him alarmed, "It's okay, I knew that you don't feel the same. I...don't really know what I wanted to get from this, but I guess that the spirit of the month got the better of me," laughed Van. " I mean, you have a perfect boyfriend who is rich and is nice and in a weird is OKAY in the looks department," said Van miserably._

_Hitomi grinned secretly to herself and said with her cheeks burning slightly, "Yeah, but he isn't you."_

_Van's head turned so rapidly that Hitomi feared that it would snap, "What?"_

_Hitomi looked at the ground and her throat felt dry. **Not so easy as it seems, does it?** A snickering voice said inside her head. **No wonder Van was so mad at me when I laughed at his reaction**. Hitomi quickly looked at Van's wide-eyed expression and just as quickly looked down. **I have to say it, I mean, he said it. Well, okay, he wrote it, but I still got the message, didn't I?** Hitomi parted her lips and whispered so quietly that she hardly heard herself say, "I like you, Van."_

_Van had obviously heard it, because the next thing she knew was that his strong arms were wrapped around her and he looked like he wanted to laugh and weep all at once. He looked at Hitomi in disbelief and murmured almost to himself, "Could you...could you say it again? Please?"_

_Hitomi shuddered at the husky tone of his voice. She had never heard him say in that way before, "I like you."_

_Van grinned an uncertain smile, as if he couldn't quiet believe what he had heard and tightened his hold, "Do you mean it, Hitomi? You're not just saying this to make me feel better, are you?"_

_Hitomi didn't trust her throat at the moment and only nodded as she watched in fascination as Van continued to look at her in a way that made all her insides turn into mush. She was glad that Van was holding her so tightly, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand up if he continued to look at her that way. All at once Van chocked a laugh and borrowed his head on her shoulder. Hitomi wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but instead embraced him as tightly as her shaking arms could._

_"I'm glad," whispered Van next to her ear. Slowly, Van detangled his arms around her and scratched his head nervously, "Sorry, I…didn't mean to be so emotional in front of you, you know."_

_"It's okay," uttered Hitomi in a small voice as she touched his cheek hesitantly, "It's okay to show emotions once in a while."_

_It must have been an odd sight, a young couple wrapped around each other declaring themselves inside the boy´s lavatory. Not that they cared really, despite the horrid smell and the constant dripping from the sink._

_Van looked at Hitomi with his intense brown eyes and for the first time since Hitomi had met Van she noticed it had flecks of red and orange and it was the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And they were looking at her. Van leaned his head against hers and slowly fluttered his eyes shut, "I've waited to hear those words, Hitomi. Do you know how long?"_

_Hitomi caressed his cheek and shook her head. She saw him smile and he opened his eyes with a look in them that she had never seen before. _

_"I think I finally realized during the end of our sixth grade. I'm not sure, but I think I've always liked you," Van smiled at her and she sucked in a breath. She now knew that Van liked her, he had written a love letter to her for crying out loud, but it was the first time that she heard him say it. Somehow, it made the situation all the more real and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. How could three words bring so much joy? Van caught her gaze and returned with a smile. He tenderly wiped away a tear that had escaped and bowed slightly until they were almost a breath apart, "I like you, Hitomi Kanzaki. More than you'll ever know." And with his shinning eyes looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, he softly captured her lips with his own before Hitomi could answer. _

_His warm and inviting lips kissing and doing things to her that she had never experienced with Jake. **His lips are soft**, thought Hitomi light-headed. The farthest she had gone with Jake was press her lips to his, but with Van…Hitomi moaned softly when she nervously opened her mouth and felt his tongue touch her own. Attentively, Hitomi wound her arms around his neck and brought him closer, making him smile in their kiss and wrap his arms around her slim waist. But in all honesty, she had no idea what she would have said to him. Not with him looking at her that way, anyways. And so, she let him kiss her as long as he needed to reassure himself that she would always be with him from then on. _

Hitomi gasped at the memory and quickly shut the cover of the book and closed the drawer hastily. A clatter sounded inside the silent room and Hitomi looked at the ground with almost dread. There, laying on the ground, laid a portrait of Van with his arms wrapped around her smiling at each other in a snapshot taken during their first year of dating. We were so in love. Almost automatically she touched her lips as if she could still feel the pressure of his lips on top of hers. Her lip trembled at the realization that she was alone in her cold bed and she hadn't felt his lips for the last five years. With her foot she dragged the portrait under her bed and let out a small whimper. She turned to her side as she hugged herself tightly. It seems that I can forget about sleep. Thought Hitomi as she gave up and let herself cry for things that she regretted long ago.

Have you ever felt in a situation that you couldn't quiet believe what happened and suspected it was all just a dream? Well, that's how Van was exactly feeling at the moment. The young detective frowned slightly in concentration as he walked under the night sky towards his apartment. It seemed too unreal to him, but he had in fact seen Hitomi Kanzaki. Hitomi, the only girl whom he had ever fallen in love with and had literally done anything for her. Hitomi, the girl who knew things no other living soul knew about him. Hitomi, the girl who had brought so much joy and love into his life and had than broken his heart.

_

* * *

_

Van shook his head as memories came back to him. Concentrate, thought Van firmly. But even Van had to admit the years apart had done some good to Hitomi … and that body, Thought Van as the scene of her handling the juvenile punks flashed again. Damn, what had she been up to these past few years? He was sure glad she hadn't done any karate when they had been—Van stopped at the trail of thought and looked up as the cool morning air hit his smooth olive skin.

He had definitely missed her, of course. Even Van had to admit it to himself, despite what she had done to him. He felt like he wanted to be angry with her, resent her and fuss like a child. Surely, after all these years after shattering his heart into smithereens and without any sort of communication and than suddenly literally popping back into his life was justified enough for him to resent her, even hate her. But for some odd reason, after all those years he had build a wall against her, was gone at the sight of her and all he could think was have her in his arms again.

But it doesn't matter anymore, Van told himself. We are now two grown adults and we have our own lives, separately. Van sucked in a breath at the last word. And it's not my business if she's seeing someone else as well. Van thought with a frown as an all too familiar feeling settled on the pit of his stomach. The same feeling that he had felt whenever Hitomi and he had gone to the beach and Hitomi wore that sexy red bikini that Van had secretly liked very much. But not so quiet when the rest of the male population on the beach also seemed to share the same sentiment.

Stop it, I'm over her. Thought Van as the jealousy that consumed came anytime when he thought of his Hitomi with another man and doing things that only he should do. Van abruptly stopped walking and kicked the ground with his feet in irritation. Damn it, Fanel, why can't you take her out of your head? Because you are most obviously **still** in love with her. I'm not **in** love with her, I'm just physically attracted to her, declared Van stubbornly. Somehow even in his mind it seemed like a weak excuse. Van shook his head vigorously, it doesn't **matter**. I just have to stop thinking about this. Van proceeded with his walking and tried to distract himself.

He had never again had a serious relationship like he had had with Hitomi, but he had his share of short relationships and one night stands. He just did it for pure desire. The girls he shared his bed with mattered to him as much as his shoes. Of course, he treated them nicely and with respect, but he had no emotional feelings for them, it was just sex. It's not like he was a womanizer and had a woman in his bed every night, but he had a quick escapade once in a while, only when he couldn't hold it any longer, which wasn´t very often.

Van let a puff of air out and watched its smoke rise until it mingled with the cold air and vanished. But in the end, he had always felt guilty. He somehow always had the image of Hitomi's disappointed face looking down at him as he lay bare in his bed with a girl he didn't even remember the name.

The strides quickened and Van thrust his hands inside his pockets as he saw the apartment building. He took out one of his hands away from the pocket and glanced at the wristwatch. 6:27am. Van looked surprised. He hadn't noticed he had walked for so long. Of course, Van grumbled, I had been the gentleman and took Hitomi to her flat and had somehow forgotten that her street were thirty blocks away from mine.

Why had he insisted on taking her home? So he could have spent more time with her? To make sure he wasn't dreaming and was really seeing her and could look at her as much as he wanted? To know where she lived so he could later pound on her door and kiss her senseless until they ended up in bed and make love to her? Van didn't know the answer but just standing close to her made him feel complete and strangely happy, like so many years ago.

Almost there, thought Van as only one more block separated him from his awaiting bed. The sky brightened slightly since he had left Hitomi on her doorstep, and soon the colors would change into a sea of red and orange for the new day that lay ahead. Van had often walked the streets late at night, as his job was to investigate and was done mostly during the afternoon and night. But he had never stopped and appreciated the way the colors changed from pitch-black with bright stars to hints of orange with hues of red and violet across the sky.

Van smiled softly as he entered his apartment building and walked up the wooden stairs until he stopped in front of his door. Van reached inside his coat and took out a key and carefully opened the door. He was just about to step inside and lock the door when his front neighbor opened the door and a head poked out. An old lady stood quietly with a purse at hand looking at Van curiously. Her silvery hair was sleek and neatly arranged into many rolls and bobbie pins. Her eyes were large and blue behind thick spectacles looking at Van with her brows slightly furrowed and her pale face wrinkled with age. A moment of silence settled between them until the old woman's thin lips parted and asked, "Worked until late again, Mr. Fanel?"

Van mentally rolled his eyes and wished he could shut the door on the woman's face. But instead he quickly mustered a fake smile and said, "Of course, Mrs. Barkley. You know me, I always want to make sure I give my very best."

Mrs. Barkley clicked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval, "People these days, the only thing they think is about work and money," the old lady leaned closer to Van and whispered quietly, "especially the sinful pleasures of the body."

Van tried not to laugh and covered his mouth as if in deep thought. Quickly he let his hand fall and said in a serious tone, "Yeah, I know. It's awful, isn't?"

Mrs. Barkley looked suspiciously at Van and nodded her head.

Van cracked a grin and opened his door wider, "Well, I would love to stay out here and chat with you, Mrs. Barkley, but I'm really tired."

Mrs. Barkley straightened her pink flowery dress and nodded, "I was preparing myself to go fetch my dear husband a loaf of bread. You know, my husband loves bread and just can't eat his breakfast if there isn't any on the table. I'm just glad the market is opened at 7 am. Well, I'll let you sleep now, dear." Mrs. Barkely grinned and gently closed the door.

Van didn't hesitate a moment and quickly closed his door. He sighed and shrugged his coat off and hung behind the door. Mrs. Barkley was a very nosey woman. The old lady was in her mid-seventies and from what Van had gathered, she had only one child, who rarely ever visited. She had always been a housewife with nothing to do, and now in old age and lonesome, she had somehow come to the conclusion to occasionally interfere into Van's life. Of course, it was never direct. She occasionally gave her opinion on things and advises to Van. It's not that Van didn´t like the old lady; it's just that he would have gladly appreciated a little bit more privacy. Van laughed at the memory of Mrs. Barkley's face when she had seen for the first time a woman leave his flat one morning. Van shook and scratched his head and walked inside the kitchen.

The cool marble floor reflected his image as he opened the fridge, taking out a water bottle. Not bothering to fetch a glass, Van opened the bottle and drank a mouthful before heading towards the living room.

Van sat at the armchair and looked the shelves of books behind the sofa facing the armchair. Despite what his friends had said when he was younger, Van had always enjoyed reading. Most of the books were old and worn by age and the countless times he had read it. He mother had been a writer, and since he could remember he had read books, much more advanced than it was thought for his age. Knowledge and the desire to learn had always fascinated him and it was no surprise he became the best student in his class. But it didn't mean Van was the typical bookworm. Oh, no. He had been well known in school for his humor and pranks that he did with his friends and was even nicknamed Doc. It had been during those years that he had met Hitomi.

Back in fourth grade when girls no longer had cooties and had surprisingly morphed into something interesting to kiss, Hitomi had been a transfer student and shyly entered his homeroom with those big innocent green eyes and hair cropped short. The moment he had laid eyes on her he knew he had fallen in love for the first time. Okay, so he hadn't thought it was 'love', but instead he had believed the flutter inside his stomach was a sign that he might not have been feeling very well. And well, the reason why he couldn't glue his eyes away from the girl was because he thought the new student was just interesting and nice to look at. Van could still remember as if it had been yesterday when Hitomi had invaded his mind and took his willing heart forever.

_"Hello", whispered a nine-year-old Hitomi as she glanced at her black slippers, "My name is Kanzaki Hitomi."_

_**Hitomi**, Van had thought dreamily. It sounded like the most beautiful and fascinating name he had ever heard. _

_"Students", said the teacher, a skinny and tall woman whom Van remembered well for her long and pointy nose and the bifocals that had been perched on the bridge of her nose, "Hitomi will from now on join us in our homeroom." The walking and talking stick moved behind Hitomi and placed a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder, "I hope that all of you will be kind to our new student and please, help her if she gets lost."_

_Van had been strangely excited by the prospect of having Hitomi in his class everyday. He wasn't so sure why he was so mesmerized by this frightened creature, but the only thing he could describe this feeling was that she was interesting and Van wanted to know more about her._

_Mrs. Lank, as had been the teacher's name, peered around the room in search of an empty seat and than caught sight of one close to the window. She had grinned and turned to Hitomi,"You may sit down there," she pointed to the vacant desk behind a dark haired girl wearing pigtails. _

_The young and timid girl had nodded her head of golden brown hair and awkwardly made her way towards the indicated seat. To Van's delight it just so happened to be next to his desk. The new student stopped in front of him and for a moment their eyes met. For some reason Van had begun to blush and stuttered a greeting,"H-hello."_

_The girl's eyes looked at him as if they were looking into his soul with an unreadable expression when all of a sudden her eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly at him," Hello, what's your name? My name, well, you all ready know, don't you?"_

_Van had suddenly liked the way Hitomi had smiled at him and felt like he always wanted her to look at him like that. Van nodded and pursed his dry lips," I… uh, my name is Van."_

_Hitomi smiled again and for the second time Van felt that odd flutter again, "Nice to meet you." _

_And Van returned the smile, "If you want, I can show you where the library is later," Van´s eyes widened and mentally kicked himself at the stupid thing he had just said. Since when was a library a romantic place to show a girl? And just hold on a second, since when had he ever wanted to think anything romantic? Much less with a girl? Van's blush deepened._

_Hitomi's smile brightened and clasped her hands together," Really? I would really like that! I've always loved to read, do you?"_

_Van let out a sigh and grinned,"Yeah."_

_Hitomi returned the smile and a twinkle shone in her forest green eyes, "Well, it seems that we have something in common, Van. So...let´s be friends, all right?"_

_Van looked ecstatic and nodded his head, "Sure." _

Van shook his head with a sad smile on his graceful face. Somehow, you always do this to yourself. Van glanced around the room until it landed on the answering machine. With nothing else to do and memories to forget, he resolved to hear his messages.

**_You have four new messages_**. Van rolled his eyes, must be from all those women

**_Message one,_**

_Hello, dear. It's you mother speaking._ Van sat up slightly

_Well, I just called to see how you are doing, you know. I had thought you wouldn't be home anyways, Mrs. Fanel sighed on the other line, you work too hard. I don't want you to stress too much, okay? You brother has told me that you were given a new mission and I wish you luck, my son. Your father and I miss you terribly, we wish you could visit us sometime. The house is big and if you like you can bring your…girlfriend or... whatever woman…you are seeing at the moment, his mother sounded uneasy at saying this. I know, you're a very busy young man, but please, spare a time to spend with your old parents. We just want you to ourselves sometimes, dear. _

Van chuckled. His parents weren't that old. His father was fifty-nine while his mother had just turned fifty-five last monthHis father had been a young but very intelligent professor, at a very prestigious college. His mother had been his pupil and they had quickly fallen in love. His mother was an only child from a traditional and rich family, who had disapproved of his penniless father. His mother had rebelled against her family and stayed by his father's side. It was only years later that his mother had come to peace with her family. After two years of dating they had decided to get married and one year later Folken was born.

For financial reasons and because of his father's and his mother's career, the young couple had planned on having another child later. Unfortunately, it had taken nearly five years after they had planned on having another child for Van to be born. That's why his brother was ten years older than he was.

_And oh, don't be too harsh on yourself, darling. I know you still think about her. There was another pause. I know she was very important to you, but try to find another lovely young lady again. I just want to see you happy, Van. That's all I have ever wanted, even when you were young and when you…well, I better stop now. Just try and forgive the past, all right? Well, mother and father sends many kisses, take care. And oh, do try to call us, we love hearing your voice every now and then._

**_beep _**

Van looked at the ceiling and contemplated whether he felt like hearing the rest of the messages or if he should stop. He loved his mother very much, but he didn't like it when she mentioned about the past, mainly a certain green-eyed girl. He knew she was trying to make him forgive and forget the past and move on, but, he didn't know, he just didn't want the past to be mentioned. In the end, Van decided to listen to the rest of the messages. Might as well, because all I can see right now is green. Thought Van as he waited for the next message.

_**Message two,**_

_Van! This is Sandra, remember me? Well, I was just calling if you were interested in hooking up again and—**message deleted.**_

Van rolled his eyes and waited for the next message. As if he would ever go out again with a woman that laughed at the slightest touch. He hadn't even taken her to bed, afraid of how much noise she would make. Probably laughed herself croak. And besides, mushed Van to himself, I rather have someone who isn't…so loud.

_**Message three**,_

_Hey! Van, it's me, Vanessa!—**message deleted.**_

Van shuddered. Let's just say that the woman didn't have the habit of shaving. What so ever. Van was just tempting to delete the next one as well, when the familiar voice began speaking

_**Message four,**_

_Van! Don't you dare delete this! A chuckle sounded from the answering machine. I know you have a lot of calls from your fans, but try to at least hear five seconds of each! Oh, by the way, if you haven't recognized my voice, it's your only brother. That's right, the blue haired man with the weird name Folken. Hello! _

Van looked sheepish and grinned. His brother was referring to when he had neglected the answering machine for a few days and had about twenty calls from fans and his brother had left a message, and well, he had just deleted all of them.

_Yes, well, now that you know, let me start speaking. About your new 'mission', I've decided that you won't be working in the museum. Van looked puzzled for a moment_

_Yeah, I know, the whole point of starting this mission is for you to catch emerald, and what better way is if you work in the next place she will(try) to rob? Well, I rather you don't get too close to the thief, even if you don't know who it is. But you are definitely going to be around the place every once and a while. You're going to be a journalist. But not just any journalist, your specific area is history/art. And well, what better place than gather the pictures for your article than at the museum? Yeah, yeah, you can later bow down to me cuz you're gonna write and all that stuff. And before I hang up, what the hell just happened this afternoon? Oh yeah, Nayria sends kisses and all the best and Jr. and Cecilia want you to come over and play cowboy with them again. Later, bro. _

**_beep_**

Van shook his head with a smile on his face. He had two adorable six-year-old nephew and niece. Despite the fact that they were twins, they didn't fight as often as their mother used to fight with her twin sister. Van chuckled softly. It was definitely not advised to be near when Nayria and Eria started fighting. You had to literally separate them at times. And this was when they were young adults. Van winced at the memory of the stories their mother told them of how bad the situation was between the two when they were kids. But somehow, after they had left home and started their new lives, they had become best friends. It was as if they were glued at the hip and couldn't imagine doing something without the other's opinion. It was quiet a shock for everyone, not even Folken had believed them at first, thought that they were drunk or had hit their head or something.

But life has a funny way of changing and as his mother had once so wisely said, distance makes the heart grow fonder. Van twirled his bottle and watched as the water made a small swirl. His eyes flickered towards his books again and set the bottle of water on the coffee table. Silently, Van stood up and walked to the luring shelves of books. With his rough hands Van touched the binds of the book carefully and felt the engraved letters with his fingertips as it passed each book slowly. Van had always enjoyed reading, something that he had enjoyed as a kid. But sadly, his profession didn't leave much time for him to read as he used to. He had books about everything; from astronomy to economics and comics to mechanics. Van smiled at the familiar books and its value in his life. His hand stopped suddenly, and Van stood still looking at an unfamiliar book. Van slid the book away from the shelf and sat down on the sofa with it lying on his lap.

Curiously, he opened the book and knew it had been used several times by the way the bind was loosened and the edges of the book were worn out. Van flipped through the pages and stopped once and a while and admired the illustrations and captions under it. It was a math book. But for the life of him he had no idea what it was doing on his shelf. It almost looked like a school textbook...Van stopped flipping through the pages and looked at the cover once more. Junior High Math – Level one. Van caved through his brain why on earth he would have his math book when he was in Junior High. Suddenly, it was all clear to him and slowly he let the book fall from his lap to the floor with a soft thump. Of course, how could he haven forgotten? It all made sense now. Junior High Math – Level one had been the time when he was in sixth grade. When he had realized he liked Hitomi. Van slid his hand down his face and moaned softly at the memory.

_"Van?" Hitomi asked uncertainly as she sat next to Van in the dinning room. It was mid-May and school was almost over, the weather was unbelievably hot, and both teenagers were studying for finale exams inside Van´s house with the AC and fan full blast. Hitomi was wearing a summer dress, light yellow with her hair smooth and barely touching her creamy shoulders, slightly longer than when they had met. The table was filled with papers and a heavy book was opened in front of Hitomi as she tapped the pencil between her fingers on the table._

_"Yeah?" asked Van as he averted his eyes away from his work and looked at Hitomi´s nervous face. She was lightly chewing her lips between her teeth, and had her brows furrowed as she looked at Van expectantly and blurted quietly, "I, uh, need help." Hitomi bowed her head towards her work and looked away from his eyes. _

_Van blinked quickly and smiled, "Okay, are you still having trouble?"_

_Hitomi blushed, "Yeah, I'm too dumb to understand math, that's what." She tapped on her head on emphasis._

_Van looked taken aback but promptly scolded, "That's not true! You're not dumb Hitomi; I don't know why you keep saying that. You're very talented, you know. I mean, you can really draw, while I can't even do a stick figure right," Van scrunched his face but quickly grinned when Hitomi let out a soft chuckle, "besides, you've been working hard and you've gotten right answers."_

_Hitomi glanced sideways at Van with a solemn expression, "I've been working on this for over an hour and I've only gotten six out of twenty-four answers correct."_

_Van looked sheepishly as he scratched his head, "Uh, well...you're having a bad day...?"_

_Hitom´s lip quirked upwards and threw her arms around a startled Van and snuggled against his chest, "You're so adorable, Van." She said with some exasperation as she fiddled with the soft material of his shirt. Hitomi raised her head and looked at him with her long lashes, "Adorable, but sometimes annoying. Really, Van, I know I suck at Math; you don't have to pretend I'm a wiz or something. But thanks, I admire your adorableness." Hitomi snuggled closer and laughed softly at his reaction._

_Van looked at the girl in his arms and felt himself tense at the intimacy, "You think I'm adorable?" Van felt slightly light-headed at their proximity and blushed at the feel of something very soft against his chest that had only been aware to him since the beginning of the year._

_"Yeah, what's wrong with that," pouted Hitomi as she hugged tighter and pressed her small breasts closer to Van._

_Van sucked in a breath and trembled at the feel of her legs resting on either side of his thigh and said in a high voice, "Uh...Hitomi? Don't you want to...," Van cleared his throat, "I mean, don't you want to work on that problem you were having trouble?"_

_Hitomi blinked several times before she sprang from his arms and hopped back onto her seat, oblivious of the way she had been affecting Van, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Hitomi shuffled through her many papers while Van let out a small sigh in relief._

_Hitomi had always been...very touchy, it was something that she had done since they had met back in fourth grade. But it was only recently that Van had started getting uncomfortable at her sudden hugs and usual touches. He wasn't so sure why he was acting the way he was now, Hitomi was the way she had always been, so why was it different for him now? _

_Of course, he had always had a certain attraction to her, per say, but not to the point of…thinking like that. He found her pretty, liked the way she was filling, and possibly wanted a girlfriend like her, so big deal. But he had only recently been thinking more of her, and less…um…friendly. Especially now, that puberty had hit him hard and most of the times made him wish he was still a nine-year-old only worried that he would be in time to watch Tom Jerry._

_"Yo? Van?" Hitomi waved her hand in front of his face and he jumped. She bit her lip with a smile and tilted her head to the side, examining Van with twinkling eyes. Van suddenly felt very self-conscious and stuttered, "W-what?"_

_Hitomi smiled cheekily and twirled her hair around her finger, "Nothing..."_

_Van was momentarily transfixed while she continued to coil her light brown locks around her freshly painted nail. His eyes dropped down and caught sight of her chest, pushed forward by the way she was sitting slightly towards him and the way the material was stretched tight as her chest heaved up and down from every breath. Van blushed brightly and looked away. What was that all about? _

_"Ah!" squealed Hitomi excitedly and bounced from one side to the other in her seat._

_"What?" asked Van more alarmed as she continued looking at him with that knowing look on her face. Somehow, he didn't quiet like it._

_"Nothing," giggled Hitomi._

_Van raised an eyebrow at her. Hitomi might be a spirited girl and very cheerful, but she didn't giggle. This was serious, very serious. Van furrowed his eyebrows in irritation, "Hitomi, tell me!"_

_Hitomi giggled again and leaned so close to Van that he felt her breath fan his face, and if he looked down he would be able to see her small bra peeking just a little under her dress. Van shook his head from the thought and swallowed with some difficulty and drawled, "Hitomi..."_

_Hitomi neared towards Van and whispered in his ear, "I think you have a crush on someone."_

_Van was so surprised that he lost balance on his chair and toppled backwards. Hitomi let out a peal of laughter and everything about math and final exams were left forgotten on the table as she saw him stand from the ground with his cheeks flushed brightly, "WHAT?"_

_She shook her head and smiled, "You like someone, Van!" Hitomi leaned close again and said in a hushed voice, "Who is she?"_

_Van chocked and looked away, "What makes you think such a thing?" Van straightened his back and glanced towards the running fan and the glass of lemonade close by._

_Amusement gleamed in Hitomi´s eyes as she studied Van's tense figure, "Because, silly, you're blushing all the time and you're so distracted that it could only mean one thing...so, who is she? Do I know her? Are you scared that she would say no if you asked her out? Do you want me to help you two hook-up?"_

_Van's mind swirled at the countless questions and gripped his chair for support, "You...think I l-like s-someone?"_

_Hitomi raised an eyebrow, mimicking what he had done to her earlier, "Well, don't you?"_

_"I.." Van swallowed, "don't know." Van tried to look anywhere but her face in fear she would realize he had been peeking at her breasts and that he hadn't been thinking of her in a proper fashion. He was uncertain what to do; his heart was pounding heavily inside his head, hands sweating, and thoughts swirling inside his head. _

_**Why…why did that question bother me so much? I mean, it's not like I like anyone…right? Hitomi has asked me that before…but…why is this different?** Van furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and took a quick glance at Hitomi. For a moment, their eyes met. Van panicked and looked at his hands resting on his lap. _

_**Why…did my heart go faster when I looked at her? I mean, this is Hitomi, right? We've been…best friends for a long time. **A vision of Hitomi pressed closely to him flashed behind his eyes. Van shook his head stubbornly_

_**No! You're not supposed to think about that! She's your best friend! **Van´s mind shrieked and bombarded with reasons for not to think about her in an indecent way. **It´s unforgivable! Why would you do such a thing? How to you think she would feel if she found out? She's the best thing that ever happened to you!**_

_Van paused at the thought and glanced once again towards Hitomi. He didn't quiet understand her expression; it was a mixture of concern and curiosity, but the way she was looking at him suddenly made his stomach do a flip. She caught his eye again and she looked like she wanted to say something, reached her hand out but drew it back and looked away. She bit her lips nervously; something Van knew meant she was worried about something. Van looked at her more closely and he once again felt a flutter inside his stomach at the memory of her small figure near to his. Van shook his head and looked away.** What is the matter with me? **_

_Van was so frustrated that he could have screamed, but instead he clenched his fist and angrily punched his seat. Unknown to him, he was quiet strong and didn't actually think it would hurt. "Ow!"_

_In a heartbeat Hitomi was out of her seat and was at his side, worry written across her face, "Van?"_

_Van scrunched his face in pain and cradled his pulsing red hand and said in a whine, "It hurts."_

_Hitomi pressed her lips together and keeled in front of him. Attentively, almost in a scared manner, Hitomi reached for his hand and held between her own. Her warm and delicate hands touched lightly his now purple fist. Van sucked in a breath at the feel and fluttered his eyes closed. Hitomi regarded him for a moment and pursed her lips, "Does it hurt a lot?"_

_Van cracked an eye open and forced a grin, "I'll live."_

_Hitomi suppressed a smile and swatted him on the shoulder, "I'm serious, Van."_

_Van bowed his head forward and leaned against her shoulder, "I'll be okay, you don't have to worry." He closed his eyes again and inhaled Hitomi´s sweet fragrance of peach and cinnamon. **I wonder what shampoo she uses…**Van´s eyes snapped open and sat straight up, almost colliding his head with hers. **Since when have I wondered what shampoo she uses?**_

_Hitomi looked puzzled at his reaction, "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Van snapped his eyes to her face and squeaked, "Yeah, never been better." **Stupid hormones.**_

_Hitomi raised an eyebrow and stood up warily, "Do you want me to call your mom?"_

_Van´s eyes widened and shook his head, "No, really, I'm okay." Van shook his hand but quickly cringed at the soreness, "it doesn't hurt that much." It sounded lame, but he said it more to reassure himself._

_Hitomi bit her lip once again and glanced from Van's hand to his pleading expression, "You know you're not, but I'm not the one to force it through your thick head, Van," Hitomi sighed and shook her head as if she had just spoken to a child._

_Van nodded and was thankful she hadn't gone prancing to his mother, the last thing he needed was his mother breathing on his neck about precaution. Really, sometimes she seemed to think he was made out of porcelain or something. **Well, you very a sickly child**, a voice snickered inside his mind. **Still**, Van thought hopefully**, it would be nice if mom didn't freak out every time I came home with a scratch after soccer.** _

_Hitomi regard him for a moment and pursed her lips, "You don't have to tell me, you know."_

_Van had been so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear her speak. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable again at the subject and looked to the side, "Can we, uh, talk about this later, ´Tomi? I mean, we should really finish that math homework…not to mention study for the exams…" _

_Hitomi nodded her head slowly and smiled, "Yeah we should." She sat down in her seat and pulled back her homework into view, and like before, looked hopefully at Van for guidance._

_After much time explaining mathematical problems and disturbing thoughts, Van leaned back and stretched with a grin, "I think that's enough for today." He glanced at his finished work then shifted to Hitomi writing the last problem. Van studied her as her nose wrinkled in thought and quickly looked relieved when she jotted something down and leaned back as well with glee._

_"I'm glad that's over," Hitomi laughed and looked at Van, "Thanks for the help, Van."_

_A lump formed in his throat at the way she was looking at him and he said with some difficulty, "Sure, no problem."_

_Hitomi smiled again and gathered her things quickly, almost happy to shove them down her backpack. _

_Hastily, Van stood up and walked Hitomi to his door. They looked at each other for a moment and he opened the door, both of them walking out to the warm sun. The silence between them was peaceful, but for some reason Van felt like he had to say something._

_Hitomi broke the silence and said in a quiet voice, "Van."_

_Van looked towards her and nearly chocked when he felt her warm body close to his and her arms laced around him. Her backpack dropped to the ground and the both of them stood there, close together awkwardly and each searching for the right words to say._

_Van felt tense once again and asked just as quietly, "What?"_

_Hitomi said in a muffled tone between his shirt, "You don't have to hide anything from me," she lifted her head up and looked at Van with an almost pained expression, "I´m your best friend, Van, and I really care about you. So…you can tell me anything, honest. You know I would help you with anything, if you needed me." Hitomi tightened her hold on him._

_"I care about you too," Whispered Van. Van realized his meant those words, but for some reason they had a different emphasis than hers. Suddenly, it all made sense to him as she continued to hold him on his porch under the sun. He liked her. Plain and simple. Strangely, Van didn't seem as shocked as he should have been, under the circumstances of realizing he was attracted to his best friend as a potential girlfriend. It seemed as if he had always held this feeling, and maybe he had, but it was only than that he realized it. Van brought Hitomi closer and he heard her gasp quietly._

_"Van?" Hitomi asked uncertainly._

_"Mmm?"_

_"I promise I won't ask you anymore questions about your crush," she said in a serene voice._

_Van smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin, "It´s okay, Hitomi. I mean...I think I like someone." Van's eyes widened and he had the sudden urge to smack his head. _

_Hitomi´s eyes brightened, "Oh?" She looked like she wanted to say something be restrained herself._

_Van blushed brightly, "Yeah."_

_Hitomi grinned mischievously, "How about we have an agreement?"_

_Van dropped his hand and looked suspiciously at her, that look on her face always meant trouble, "What sort of agreement?"_

_Hitomi tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "If I pass Math, you tell me who she is."_

_Van trembled slightly at the feel of her warm breath fanning his ear and the way her body molded perfectly against his. Hitomi leaned back and waited for his approval. The way she was looking made him dizzy and without thinking he opened his mouth, "Sure." Once again, Van felt like smacking himself. Damn Hitomi and her distracting cute face._

_Hitomi beamed at him and threw her arms around him, "Thanks."_

_Van stood very still and with some regret felt her body pull away. He cleared his throat, "No problem."_

_Hitomi picked up her backpack and looked at her watch, "Oh, I really have to go know. I have painting class now."_

_Van dove his hands inside his pockets, "You should go, than."_

_She glanced at him and smiled again, "Yeah, but make sure you don't forget about our agreement! I'll be anxious to know when I rub in your face my A in math!" She left and climbed down the stairs, crossed the small front yard and started heading down the road._

_Van smiled and called back, "Don't you worry, I'll tell you."_

_"I'll hold you to your word!" Hitomi shouted back and she was gone._

_Van stood outside for a while, watching the sun and still tingling from the feel of her body so close to his. Slowly, a lazy smile graced his lips, "Don't you worry, Hitomi. I won't be the one to stop you."_

Van chuckled bitterly to himself. **You are a sorry man, Fanel**. Van cleared his mind and stood up quickly away from the sofa, from the fresh memories. He felt something on his cheek and reached up cautiously. It was with some surprise that he felt moisture, he had been crying. Stubbornly, Van wiped away his tears, as if they would sting him. Van moved away from the living room and sighed in relief after shutting the door to his bedroom. He eyed the bed with longing and quickly busied himself in the bathroom.

The sound of running water filled his ears and Van shut his eyes at the feel of cold water splashing against his face. Turing the tape off and drying his face with a towel, Van studied the reflection on the mirror. He inspected his image for a moment, and swiftly brushed his teeth and gurgled.

Clean and ready to fall asleep, Van quickly stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling for a while and clenched and unclenched his jaw as he waited for sleep to claim him. Van thought back on the math textbook and ran a hand over his dark locks. Hitomi hadn't passed math class, like she had vowed she would, but it had been surprisingly close. As true to her word, she had never mentioned again on the subject, to his great relief, but he had sensed she had the question on the tip of her tongue once in a while. Van wasn't so sure what he would have done if she had indeed passed the class, but he had a feeling she had said that knowing she wouldn't pass the class. Almost like she wanted something to hold her back from asking the question later, knowing it bothered him. Van smiled, that seemed just like his Hitomi. The smile quickly dropped and he thought angrily, just like the Hitomi he had known. Van sighed and flopped to the side, quiet annoyed and frustrated at the moment.

Now he remembered why he had bought the forsaken book. Van had wanted to keep the book as a recollection of when he had realized he had fallen in love with Hitomi. He had been such a lovesick fool that he had agreed to pay for the book in the end of the year, when he had been supposed to hand it back. Van smiled bitterly. **You really are a sorry man**. Van reached out and switched the lamp off, leaving the room dark and hollow, much like the way Van was feeling at the moment.

_

* * *

_

So, there you have it. The continuation of their meeting. Chapter four is done! grins Hope you liked the memories, I personally liked the coffee one, had fun writing that one. And the valentine's. So now you know a little bit more about their past relationship and new questions arise…you ask why she left him? Umm…that´s for you to find out hehe…poor Van, he suffered in the beginning of his puberty with Hitomi, haha. That oblivious girl!

Well, since I'm only one day away and this chapter surprisingly matches with the mood, I wish you all a happy valentine's! I have no idea when the next up-date will be, so don't get so excited. You have no idea how much time I've spent with this story. But it will definitely not take another year for the next up-date, lol.

Hitomi-chan

10/02/05


	5. Truce of Friendship

Glad to inform you all that for the moment I don't have author's block :) I've even started writing chapter six…but just a bit for now. Last year…. during the time that I wrote the last chapter for this story wasn't very good for me, that's why there were hardly any updates. School is being kind of tough right now, especially when you're in a boarding school that makes you do activities after school and loads you with homework. But I'm just happy I'm writing again, I missed it. And because people seemed to have liked it and I just couldn't resist myself I have another flashsback in this chapter XD it's rather sappy and pointless fluff, but it's to compensate all the awkwardness and sexual tension between them….lol. but I like it :) it was fun writing it, hehe…although it's fairly long…hehe.

Thank you for all that supported me and reviewed, it meant a lot to me, seriously. Special thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**bluerelic** no worries, no purple bunnies are gonna keep me away from this and MH! Just might take a long time..:) , **Thetys** haha, I love the flashbacks too…hope you like the one that's here, **Anime Monkey** thanks twice! Enjopy the chapter, **holly** haha…yeah, it was pretty long. And just like I said, the next update would be faster than the last….lol gotta work on that, **aan** thanks :D , **kmmgirly** hehe, so many questions that I can't answer…but I'll answer one: you got right about folken being bitter towards hitomi, but you'll find out why (not now though), **Strawberryz** LOL! I guess he was a bit perverted…but hey, hitomi was a bit to comfortable for his health, can you blame the poor guy? XD, **Evangelina** ah, that's great! I liker her too. and awesome that you liked the flashbacks! My personal fav is the coffee and math exam , **HopelesslyEscaflowne** yeah, the letter was very cute….too good to be true…lol. And wow! Thanks for reviewing twice, cool beans. Glad you liked the flashes and the fic so far, **Alex** awesome that you're reviewing now, thanks a lot! **Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans** bows thanks, enjoy the chappy, **maika** thank you, thank you, **clavira89** lol, I think it's genetic :) haha, well, I've updated now! Enjoy.

For all that reviewed, kudos for you! And all that just read (or e-mailed) thanks too :D

* * *

Stealing Hearts 

Chatper Five – Truce of Friendship

* * *

Monday somehow seemed to have come much sooner than Hitomi had hoped for; but under the circumstances, the distraction of work wasn't necessarily dreadful. Unfortunately, it seemed things were not going as smoothly as she had anticipated. For one thing, her alarm clock had in some way broken and hadn't rung until after twenty minutes it had been supposed to. In a mad rush Hitomi had run to the shower to discover there was only cold water. Excruciatingly cold water. After a sense-numbing shower much like walking out of a freezer, Hitomi also discovered that her favorite shoe (the same one that she had worn the day before) had the heel broken. 

In a haste while grumbling and cursing, Hitomi grabbed an olive jumper over her long-sleeve and zipped a plain black skirt with matching black low-heels. On her way to the kitchen Hitomi realized there was no more coffee (apparently she had used it all unnoticed the night before) and which left a very peeved Hitomi.

Instead she had to settle for the blueberry muffin—for which she was dubious of the expiration date—and a carton of cold milk. In a blink of an eye she was gone, nearly forgetting to lock her door, she ran down the street like a possessed woman in chase of the train that was about to depart. As usual, in all the luck that she was having that day, she missed it.

* * *

Van rarely woke up early on Monday mornings, mostly because it was a free day for him. Or rather, his work was not needed until the afternoon. For more reasons than one Van was glad about his work, he had never been a morning person. And the ways things were going, he never would be. 

Van rolled on his side and opened one eye to glance at the blinking clock. He made a little grunt and rolled back, hugging his pillow and pulling the sheets closer to his face. Minutes later the clock began to shriek, an unyielding sound that resonated around the room; bouncing from every wall and back, the noise almost unbearable to Van.

He muffled something on his pillow, flung his bed sheets and grabbed the clock in his hands. He silenced the machine and blinked several times to adjust his focus; straining his eyes and furrowing his brows, his eyes fixed on the winking digitals, barely deciphering the blasted clock. He grunted once more and went back to bed, hardly caring if the device went off again.

"_Do you ever think of the future?" asked Hitomi in a hushed voice as she gazed at Van through her long lashes, her light brown hair sprawled against his broad chest as she lay between his legs. _

_Van laughed, "You're very curious, aren't you?" she grinned and just mumbled something incoherent against his shirt. Van smiled softly and fixed his eyes at the clouds, a pensive look settled across his face, the dark pangs casting over his eyes slightly; making Hitomi blissful at the sight. _

_Van prolonged the silence, half teasing her and half thinking of an answer, and came to when he felt a hand tug on his sleeve. His eyes swept to the face of a pouting Hitomi, her inquisitive face encouraging him to answer. Van laughed heartedly, and ensued on patting Hitomi's head, which just made her pout even more. He shook he head and grinned before saying, "To be honest, I haven't really. I mean, if you count the anticipation of passing high school, and then thinking of the torture college will be, then no, I'm afraid not. Have you?"_

_Hitomi snuggled closer and fluttered her eyes close, the feel of his palm caressing her cheek and the distinctive sensation of his heartbeat under her hand made her smile softly; raking her nails against the soft material of his shirt. She cracked an eye open and saw Van staring, a light flush surfacing her cheeks at his intense gaze, "Oh, well, you know, things that most girls have thought about."_

_Van gave a smirk and poked her side, "And what would that be?" _

"_Err…you know…typical girl stuff," Said Hitomi as she squirmed at his touch and hid her face from his view._

"_Well, I hope you can see I'm no where close to being a girl, and God forbid, that you had never thought so," Van said while he tried to see her face. Hitomi relentlessly shifted away from him, daring not to take a peek at his smirking face. Van dropped his hands and grunted, "come on Hitomi."_

_Hitomi became flaccid against his arms, and turned her face to the side, her eyes fixed on his shirt while he looked at her with unease. Finally she spoke, in such a quiet voice that Van almost didn't hear her, "…to find that special someone, get the job I want, be able to travel around world, and how many kids I will have."_

_An uncomfortable pause settled over them, the unhidden agitation apparent through the silence. Van cleared his throat somewhat embarrassed and said, "Oh, I…I've thought of that before."_

_Hitomi shifted her eyes to his face and asked intriguingly, "Really? I thought you said you hadn't thought about the future," she raised an eyebrow at Van, suddenly giggling, "you've actually thought how many kids you want?" _

"_Ah, crap," a light flush tinted his cheeks as he grinned, "yeah, okay, I admit it. But it was only once! I swear!"_

_Hitomi giggled again and stood on her knees, turning around so she could face him and draped her arms around his neck, her nose lazily touching his, "How many?"_

"_huh?"_

_Hitomi grinned and kissed his cheek, hovering over his ear to whisper, "how many kids you want, silly."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah…?"_

"_Five," said Van promptly as he gave her a wolfish grin and brought her closer, nuzzling her neck and kissing it lovingly._

"_F-five? Have you gone insane? Who do you think will have to go through all those labors?" said Hitomi mockingly._

_Van backed away slightly, still holding her securely with his strong arms woven around her waist, looking at her face with a broad grin plastered across his beautiful face, "You, of course."_

_Hitomi rolled her eyes exasperatedly at him despite the sudden flutter in her stomach, "Van Slanzer de Fanel, if you think I will bear you five kids, you got another think coming. And how do you know it will be me anyway? We've only been dating for a few months, kind of a scary proposition coming from a guy."_

_Van kept his grin on his face, his gaze held such endearment that Hitomi couldn't keep her façade any longer, carefully brushing stray strands of hair away from her eyes, "Because the moment I fell in love with you I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else." _

_For a moment they stared at one another, their eyes communicating volumes that could not be said through words, and slowly, almost in a timid manner, Hitomi gently brushed her lips against Van's. They had both kissed several times, deep and frenzied, like a burning flame that consumed their bodies and bruised their lips with the sensuous dance they did; but this kiss was the gentlest of all, the passion veiled through the tender brushing of their lips, and their souls faintly but surely touching. A few minutes later they drew back, and Hitomi nuzzled her face against his shoulder, kissing the skin gently. _

_For a few moments they simply enjoyed the company of the other, the lingering feel of the other's lips still fresh in their memory. Soon the silence died when Van began to speak. "And besides," said Van as he caressed her face with a smirk, "since both of us are so good-looking, it wouldn't be any harm to bring more beautiful people into the world."_

_Hitomi thought for a second on what he was talking about before swatting his shoulder and laughing, "Van!"_

_He laughed, taking her hand in his, "But seriously, I want a big family."_

_Hitomi´s face softened and she pecked his cheek chastely, "Me too. But I don't know about five, though."_

_Van's grin broadened, "I'm sure we can come to an agreement in time." He said before he captured her lips. _

Van didn't know how long he had stayed there, lying in his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Dreams of Hitomi started coming to him every night since he had seen her, and it seemed to only worsen. Van hated that he secretly welcomed them, the idea that she had such an affect on him even after five years alarmed him. Of course, he hadn't expected to be immune to her; Lord knew that would be impossible, but to think that he would be this affected by her appearance worried Van more than he would like to admit. He wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with her, he couldn't go through with that again. For this reason he had to somehow make these dreams seize, otherwise Van had no idea what to do. And from self-experience, that was never good.

* * *

Hitomi breathed heavily, sweeping back hair from her face while looking at the empty tracks. Tucking her hair in place, Hitomi soon remembered she hadn't brushed her hair yet and cursed under her breath, knowing that she had forgotten to bring a comb. Instead, Hitomi dug her fingers through her hair to straighten and tugged at tangles as best as she could, in such circumstances. Thankfully she had remembered to bring a coat with her, since it seemed the morning was a bit chillier than it would be expected. _Well_, thought Hitomi with a bit of optimism, _at least one good thing happened today_. 

Hitomi glanced once more at the empty tracks and later fixed her eyes on her wristwatch. It was nearly time for the 7:45 train to arrive. Hitomi let a sigh escape through her lips, small puffs of warm air rising in the clear morning sky. For some reason Hitomi had never been eager when this time of year came, perhaps the cold weather bothered and the long hours cooped inside her home, the silence of the night and darkness persisting until spring; when life was born from the bitter soil and everything seemed more beautiful and pleasant. Since childhood spring had been her favorite season, and even now remained so, one of the only things that hadn't changed over time.

Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the train approached, the hum from the engines and the wheels on the tracks grew louder, until it suddenly came into a stop at the station; opening it's doors like the wings of a mother hen would do to her chicks. Hitomi took a seat by the window, the scenery before her rapidly shifting as the train began to move. She laid her head against the windowsill, strands of hair blurring her view as she shut her eyes and waited.

* * *

By the time Van left his apartment the streets were packed with people, small vendors and large stores expectantly waited for customers; the swarming citizens pushes against each other, the buzzing of whispering voices and cars moving resonated around the square. It had been a while since he had seen the streets so full, mostly because he didn't usually leave his home until after rush hour. 

The multitude moved sluggishly, the pace nearly driving Van insane. After a while Van decided to leave and made his way through the crowd, moving them away as if he were swimming and pushing the water back to propel him. Van let a sigh once he entered a small street, a small and hardly known street that would eventually take him to his office. He knew this city like the palm of his hand, knew almost every corner and name that could be found on the map. The hubbub from the busy streets became fainter as he entered deeper into the narrow street, its quiet nature settling around Van. Some shopkeepers and passerby smiled and nodded their head in acknowledgment as Van continued on his way, nearing each time closer to the main square of the city.

The pack of people were more visible and the noises began to rise again, and just when Van was about to turn to join the crowd, his body collided with another. Having quick reflexes he regained his balance swiftly and before he apologize someone shoved him from behind, quickly finding himself knock against the person he had previously bumped into. Van instantly knew the person was a woman, the slim arms that he held and the soft curves of her body pressed against his was unmistakable. He stepped back to the side, a bit embarrassed at the whole ordeal, "I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't see you coming and then someone pushed me and then I bumped into you again…" Van took a breath in and looked up, expecting to see an upset woman standing before him. For a moment Van thought his eyes were deceiving them, his rambling dead on his lips and his eyes boring at the person standing in front of him.

* * *

Folken believed he was a patient man, the kind of man that would wait as long as possible for something to be done. He had to admit that sometimes he could be a bit demanding and urgent, but for the most part he was an understanding person. Folken leaned forward against his desk, his hands cupping his head with his eyes transfixed on the newspaper in front of him. The only sound in the room came from the clock on the wall, the second hand ticking perpetually over and over again, vibrating throughout the room and intensifying the sound. He growled to himself and stood up, pacing his room in deep thought; the brows furrowed and the tension high in the room. 

"God damn it!" Folken looked back onto his desk and grabbed the newspaper again, reading the heading _Does the Police Force have what it takes to catch Emerald?_ His eyes skimmed over the words again, his face rapidly turning shades of red until he crunched the newspaper into a ball and chucked it across the room, hitting it inside the trashcan with a clang. Folken's eyes burned red with an irate glint, his features twisted and his body tense. He walked back to his desk and sat down, taking a baseball in his hand and throwing from one hand to the other, back and forth. After a while his features relaxed, and his eyes focused on the ball in his hand as he contemplated. Suddenly, as if light had struck him, Folken flung from his chair and paced to the window, looking bellow at the people swimming across a sea of multitude. His eyes fixed on the crowd and said quietly, "I have to do something about this."

Just then the phone rang, the shrilling sound of the apparatus nearly making Folken jump. He composed himself and walked up to the contraption, examining it strident and shake for a moment before answering casually, "Folken Fanel speaking."

A quiet pause settled for a moment before the person answered, "I think I know what you're looking for."

* * *

Somehow it was hard to breathe at the moment for Van, seeing Hitomi again was still so surreal for him; like their meeting had been all a dream that he woke up from and had forgotten about it. Van stepped a few paces back, the sight of her causing alarm bells to ring inside his head, the temptation to do something too strong; but what exactly, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to leave, and leave fast. 

"Van…how…surprising to find you here," Hitomi said this with some awkwardness, her eyes never shifting to his face. Van couldn't help but notice the way the sun shone on her hair; the rich color of light brown strands dancing across her face when the wind blew, her pink lips nibbling in her nervousness and her long lashes hiding her piercing eyes. It took a minute for Van to realize he was staring and he quickly cast his eyes downward, the silence only making the whole situation more uncomfortable. Van lifted his head and with all his courage said, " I'm really sorry I bumped into you, it was an accident."

Her green eyes flew to his face, a faint smile gracing her angelic face, "it's okay, I wasn't paying that much attention anyway…"

"Yeah, it happens."

"Yeah."

The two remained silent for a few minutes, occasionally looking at one another, trying to catch a glimpse when the other wasn't looking. Hitomi shifted from one foot to the other, the quietness slowly driving her mad. She sighed, adjusting her purse and half turning sideways, discreetly looking at Van, "I think…I should get going…it was nice seeing you, Van." She turned, half expecting to hear something behind, to stop her, anything. But it was only a quick thought that soon vanished, and quickly she began to walk away.

Van watched as Hitomi was soon lost in the crowd, the uncomfortable situation irked his nerves, the impulse to run after her very strong. He pondered for a second and turned the other way, shaking his head to rid his thoughts. But it persisted, a taunting presence that finally made Van sprint the same way Hitomi had vanished within the mass of people.

His heart drummed in his head as he squirmed through the mass, blurs of figures flashing to the sides. Anxiety began to consume Van, the frantic need to find Hitomi blaring in his head for a reason he didn't know. Suddenly, as if God had heard his prayers, light brown locks flashed ahead of him. Van went forward and reached out, grabbing the sleeve of the red coat that he had remembered Hitomi wearing before. A startled face looked back and time stopped.

"Van?"

"Sorry," Van gasped as he breathed heavily, laughing a bit at what he had just done. Van's regale look soon sobered, a more composed posture replaced and said evenly, "I just couldn't leave it like that."

At the confused look that flashed in her eyes, he clarified, "what I mean is, I don't want us to be like this. Let's start over, forget…what was in the past and move on."

At the meaning of his words Hitomi looked thoughtful for a moment, a small smile soon growing and nodded.

"Well, let me start by introducing myself. I'm Van Fanel, Nice to meet you," said Van with a flippant grin on his face as he extended his hand.

Hitomi giggled softly and shook his hand, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." For the first time Hitomi realized that Van had never smiled at her since their reunion, a true and earnest smile. She hadn't noticed how much she had missed it, how it could change a person just with a lift of the lips, like a hidden and pure side of the person shown; and in return she gave a smile of her own.

Suddenly a phone rang, Van searched his pockets, retrieving his cell phone, for a second looking at the screen of the machine but swiftly answering in a calm voice, "What is it?" A moment of pause took place, the person on the other line speaking to Van. The conversation between the two weren't long, but something had changed in Van; the way he stood and turned back to her, the look in his eyes told her.

"So, uh, I guess you have to go," Hitomi tried not to sound disappointed.

"It seems so," Van put away his phone, his eyes asking forgiveness, "sorry about this, but I have to go."

"No, no, I completely understand. Besides, I should be going myself. Well, I guess I'll see you around," Hitomi grinned and started walking, already starting to mingle with the crowd when she heard Van's cool voice.

"Hey, I was thinking, you know, for us to have a cup of coffee sometime and catch up. Someday when you and I don't have to work," Van grinned again, "but it's okay if you don't want to, we could just…"

"No, no, it's fine actually," Hitomi nodded, her hair going from side to side as she shook her head and turned her body back to face him, "coffee sounds perfect."

Van raised an eyebrow, a light smirk forming across his lips, "Is that now?"

Hitomi laughed, "I actually like it very much. It just…took a while, I suppose." She grinned at Van.

And he grinned back.

* * *

It was nearly ten in the morning when Van arrived at Folken's office. He greeted people as he walked, occasionally one or two women would smile flirtatiously. Van grinned and moved on, remembering how Folken had reacted when he had started going out with a few of his employees. It had always amused him to irritate his brother when he was younger, and it still did. Folken was just too easy to tease to simply let the opportunity pass by. 

Van shook his head with a grin, and opened the door to his brother's office. He grinned and lifted his head up, almost chocking in his speech, "Folken what brought me here…" Van closed the door behind him slowly, a stern look in his eyes, "what the hell is he doing here?"

Across from Van stood Folken, his calm brother leaning against his desk with a figure beside him. The tall man stepped forward, a smirk on his lips, "Now, now, Van. Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

* * *

So, there you go. Yes, I know it's extremely evil of me to leave a cliffhanger….I have no idea when I'm writing the next chapter. Realistically, the earliest will most likely happen during Christmas break…hope you liked the chapter, it took me a while to figure out how to combine everything together…I think it's coming out fairly well. Just to make it clear, Van and Hitomi are **NOT **back together, they have simply come to a truce, of some sort. For the mean time, at least :) it will take some time for them to get together again, but no intimacy of any sort will happen like it did when they saw each other again, they are simply 'friends. Or as friendly as you can get, lol. No worries, you'll definitely know who the dude is next chapter, for those that haven't figured out yet :D happy Sunday! Lol, really random, I know. 

hitomi-chan

16/10/05


End file.
